The Hunted
by MangaMan250
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke escape Konoha, learning to gain power by fighting for their lives and seeking their place in the world. Joined by a female Hunter-nin with Zabuza's hopes resting on her shoulders and red head with colourful language, they soon make a name for themselves.
1. Chapter 1 - Where you belong

**The Hunted**

Chapter 1 - Where You Belong.

* * *

Naruto was _terrified_.

His rapid footsteps clapped against the soaked dirt roads of a sleepy Konoha. Currently, his cluelessness was just as haunting as his fear of death.  
" _What did I do this time!? I wasn't messin' with anyone!"_ He questioned in dismay but forced himself to focus. Stormy streets became a hazy blur and the familiar surroundings of local stores warped into unrecognisable colours.

He twisted his body, stealing an adrenaline fuelled glance backwards, letting out a sudden involuntary gasp as he did. His pursuers grew closer. Rain danced along his washed out features as he ran, its cold embrace trickled down his body and strangled away his resistance like a sadistic lover.

Naruto heard the crowd's insults as rough, unintelligible chanting from behind him. The commotion was being formed by a small militia. Their charging footsteps drummed like machine gun fire, terrorizing the silent streets with sound. The mob of civilians wore simple clothing, inspired by the luscious forests of the fire country. The colours of their pale imitations of nature consisted mainly of green, white and brown.

"When will you learn that no one wants you here!?" A frustrated crowd member barked out and aggression filled the air. Naruto's ghostly white face turned back, his expression twisting into a pained knot as he felt a tightness in his chest. A shimmer dressed his eyes, promising tears.

His soaked clothing weighed on his small frame, impairing his movements but not enough to stop Naruto from glaring back at the crowd. His scowl lacked the intimidation he had hoped for, especially as, Naruto was forced to swat away his tears using the back of his icy knuckles.

"While you're here Konoha is in danger!" Another crowd member justified, their voice laced with misplaced patriotism.

They tore out of the shopping district, their witch hunt edging them closer to Naruto's home in the tired, rundown, lower class half of Konoha. The mob was modestly armed, equipped mostly with pots and pans, wooden bats and shoddy looking sweeping brooms. They brandished their weapons proudly, waving them in the air like flags of war.

Naruto's hand clawed harshly at his stomach as if attempting to crush the sinking feeling of hurt that had invaded him.

"I ain't dangerous! I haven't even been through the academy yet!" He pleaded his innocence, though Naruto wasn't naive enough to believe they'd listen.

" _How am I the dangerous one? They're the ones chasing me!"_ He raged at their hypocrisy, a deeply knitted frown stitched across his features.

Suddenly, Naruto abandoned the main street, steering off to the right. He recklessly sped into an alleyway between two rain drenched buildings. A thick black darkness greeted him with shadows that danced in his fears, swallowing him as he raced deeper.

"Don't let him get away!" The order came from a civilian at the back of the pack, their yell echoing between the isolated walls of the alleyway. The restless members of the crowd were yelling against the sound of rain fall as they swarmed after Naruto, cornering him like prey.

" _Why can't I have that, too? I don't wanna be all on my own!"_ Naruto yearned for their unification. Instead he was blind, stumbling through the dark, narrow alley streets and the crowd's single file footsteps boomed in his ears, endlessly advancing towards him.

Naruto was met with a decision. He'd come to a fork in the road. He glanced left, turning his head side to side only to question himself in the eerie darkness. Left, right, left, right. The sounds of the crowd drew closer. His heart quickened.

" _Crap! It's gotta be right. Definitely right!"_ Naruto burst in that direction, sliding in the merciless mud and losing his footing. Naruto scrambled from his knees, dispersing the grim black pool of water he'd fallen into, throwing his body into a clumsy, desperate sprint.

Naruto's chest struck a wet, immovable object. His blue eyes crawled upward, its height seemed insurmountable from his position on the ground. He felt a heavy gulp roll down his throat. Naruto squeezed his shoulders upwards, his head slowly turning, reluctantly bringing them into view.

The mob peered down at him, he could feel their eyes burning into his skin as they loomed over him.

" _This can't be happening."_ Denial racked his mind and he scrambled desperately to his feet. He took a step backwards, the sound of mud squelching beneath his footstep pierced his ear drums. Another step, followed by a third. His back contacted the wall of his make shift prison. Naruto was trapped.

His hands caressed the rough, splintered surface of the fence, patting weakly against it and silently pleading for an exit. He couldn't breathe. His chest heaved and grasped for air. A deep burn ignited in his lungs and a dizziness engulfed Naruto's distressed mind. His hand stopped its motion, instead using the fence to keep himself upright.

"I know you're probably confused, Kid, but you gotta realise that this is for Konoha." The middle aged man glorified. The civilian pointed his wooden bat down at Naruto as if it were the tip of an executioner's sword.

His heartbeat pulsed in his eardrums, overpowering all other noise. Naruto's blue eyes dilated in stress response, drinking in every little detail of the world around him. He could feel his natural survival mechanisms overthrowing him.

" _I'm gunna die."_ His instincts screamed. Naruto's rationalism left him. The villagers had never hurt him before but this was different. They had never seemed so organized. His body seemed to sway side to side like leaves in a gentle breeze. The world became dulled as Naruto's oxygen starved body began to shut down.

"Oi! You deaf or somethin' kid? We don't want you here!" A crowd member's vicious, slurred voice challenged.

Naruto felt a new sensation. A blunt force had struck him in the centre of his chest and left a dull ache in its wake. He was snapped out of his panic. Naruto followed the sound of rolling metal, tracking the object with his eyes.

His hand pawed at his chest with uncertainty. This moisture was new, warm, unlike the rain's. A thick scent of alcohol smothered his nostrils, he felt an urge to lash out, his fingers curling into trembling fists.

"Don't get so violent, Taro! You know the law." The bat wielding man harshly scolded.  
"We're here to scare him, there's no need to rough up the kid." He continued in a strong whisper, the sound carrying a form of authority to it. Naruto watched on as murmurs and bickering spread amongst the crowd like a virus.

To his surprise, the bat wielding man who defended him was struck on the arm, a light jab slung by a man who had quickly entered his personal space.

"You know he lost his wife and daughter that day, Shouta." He hissed, gripping Shouta's shirt with both hands, his face set in a delinquent's scowl.

Shouta's irritated reply was merely a dissatisfied grunt, shoving the man off to the back of him. Naruto shrank against the fence as he became the centre of attention again. The man was intimidating, his green eyes were piercing like a panther's when skulking towards its prey.

"Leave me alone." Naruto gave a hushed warning. The sound was thick, gritted with barely contained anger. His arms were shaking, he balled his fists and his whole body seemed to bounce with adrenaline.

"I just wanna go home!" Naruto stomped angrily. His voice audibly tore and the drenched earth quivered beneath him as it made way for his dominant foot.

Naruto could feel his thin, hot breath passing over his cold, tingling lips as he attempted to recover from his outburst. His teeth grit as the crowd seemed unmoving.

"What did I do?" He pleaded. His volume dropped along with the pitch of his voice.  
"I've never hurt anyone..." Naruto trailed off as tears abandoned his eyes. He stepped forward in a moment of naive hope.

" I wanna be a ninja! I wanna protect you guys, I'm on your side, I promise!" He attempted to convince them while sniffling, brushing away his tears with his faithful jacket's sleeves.  
"Can I go home? I won't get in any trouble no more, for at least a whole week!" Naruto bargained, holding his hands on his hips with a forced foxy grin.

"There ain't no home for you, Kid. Not while you're still in Konoha." The cold response came from Shouta's lips. He stood at the front of the crowd as their leader, a pained expression painted on his face.

" _If we don't do this though...there's a very real chance that the Kyuubi could break free. He's just a kid after all! How is he supposed to contain that thing? How could anyone contain it?_ " He justified his actions, steeling his weakening resolve.  
" _If I have to make a kid miserable in order to save countless lives, then, the choice is obvious!_ " Shouta reasoned. His hands choked the handle of the bat, squeezing his uncertainty into it.

"Right now you might be innocent, kid. But there'll be a time where you'll put us all in danger."Shouta's dry tone froze Naruto's optimism. His head was forced involuntary upwards by Shouta's bat, it now rested under his chin, stealing away his ability to speak.

Naruto reeled through emotions, silenced by the wooden weapon pressed at his throat.

" _Konoha is my home!...I really love it here. Even when its super busy at Ichiraku's an' I gotta wait my turn, or when I'm up on the mountain with Old Man Hokage watching the sun go down! Why don't I belong here? This isn't fair!_ " As his thoughts quickened he felt defiance rising within him.

"I don't care what you think." Naruto spat as he lost all restraint.

One of Naruto's small hand gripped the coarse wooden bat. The second soon followed. He held the bat in place with a vice like grip as if it was a katana to his throat. Naruto's hair began to dance wildly in a shockwave of power that whispered around his form.

"Huh?" Shouta recoiled, his eyes widening as he felt air pressure rush over him. A quake ruptured through his nerves as dread slithered down his spine.

"Why should I care what you think!?" Naruto stunned the crowd with his rebellion. His heart was racing. Something was different. His hands became still on the bat. Then they squeezed, tighter and  
tighter. The creaking of the wood sent Shouta into alarm as he studied the bat, watching in disbelief as cracks began to form across its surface.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He roared valiantly, the bat exploded with kinetic force, bursting apart and showering the area in misshapen, wooden thorns. The force caused Shouta to fumble backwards and he barely managed to keep hold of the now useless handle of his weapon.

"An'...and one day you're gunna see how great I really am!" Naruto declared, soothing red chakra radiated around him, setting the darkness around him ablaze in crimson.

He felt the warm embrace of strength, a surge of intoxicating delight stripping away all of his reservations. The crimson grew, howling to the void like, black sky above.  
All fell silent. Awe, dread, terror and fear. Naruto could feel it all.

The chakra exploded. It instantly evaporated the water sources around him, violently upturned the earth and scorned the nearby buildings that attempted to contain its size, lashing out at them with red, whip like tendrils that burned scars into their surfaces.

"Kyuubi..." The tainted word left one of the civilians, his hand raised, pointing at Naruto.  
"It's the Kyuubi!" He wailed, completely overcome with fear. Distress rippled through the crowd igniting the militia with hysteria. They turned on one another, enacting survival of the fittest as they scrambled over one another to flee the alleyway, fearing that it may become their tomb.

" _I don't think he even registered what they said..."_ Shouta realised, his eyes danced from left to right, studying Naruto like the lone victim of a complex nightmare.  
" _It's like he's not even paying attention anymore!_ " His fear tugged at the corners of his mind, the shadows beneath him attempting to pull him into their depths, freezing him in place.

Naruto snarled viciously. His back arched and he fell to all fours like a wild animal. Naruto's hands were coated in the black, muddy earth as his haunting red eyes bore into Shouta's existence.

The crowd was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto's jaw pried open, he let loose a double voice roar that racked the alleyway with the force of a thousand screams. The sheer pressure caused Shouta to raise his arm, struggling to protect his face from the chakra laced air.

Shouta lost ground, taking strained steps backwards just to remain standing. As soon as the sound wave subsided his bat met the floor. Naruto watched as Shouta barrelled out of the alleyway like all of the others.

Using inhumane, animalistic leaps, Naruto dashed out of the horror-like alleyway, chasing after the distant sound of retreating footsteps. He saw the exit, jumping to two legs as he returned to Konoha's desolate main streets, his overwhelming power fleeing him as he did. Naruto managed to catch glimpses of the red chakra fading into the nights chilling wind.

Konoha was a melancholy daydream, glossed a deep navy blue by the night's sullen storm. Naruto's eyes wandered, searching for any other soul but all he found was a bitter, hollow sob that had been trapped inside his throat. He was alone. Naruto let out a howl of anguish, his dull blue eyes as frosty as the bitter night air.

Naruto's tiny shoulders plunged up and down in a shallow attempt to regain his breath in short, painful gasps. He coughed violently, standing alone in a silence more deafening than any he'd ever experienced.

" _Why am I crying? It's not like it'll help anything! All it does is make my eyes hurt._ " Naruto turned his frustration on himself along with his loathing for feeling powerless.

" _I'm not gunna let anyone think I'm a cry-baby!... Even if there is nobody around anymore._ " He felt the wind's caress against his exposed skin and the rain clung to his skin like glass.  
" _Why were they so scared of me? There's no way I could've beat those guys._ " Naruto grimaced before he held his head up high, a forced grin on his face.

"I guess this means I win! You losers!" Naruto hollered in an upbeat tone, his arms were confidently held on his hips Even his best impersonation felt lacking.

"Don't you see!? You'll never defeat Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled again, only to hear his voice echo, reverberating through the soundless streets. His face descended into a haunted sadness, he couldn't help but gulp as he heard the last whispers of his shouting played back to him.

"I won't cry!" He choked out.  
"I definitely, absolutely, won't cry!" Naruto refused vehemently, glaring up at the sky as if it challenged his resolve. He allowed a waterfall of raindrops to trickle down his face, simulating tears.

"...Was I really gunna hurt those guys?" He mumbled weakly, his voice slurred as exhaustion riddled his body. Naruto felt his breathing slow to a crawl, his knees bending under his weight, his spine folding to an invisible force.

"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't want Old Man Hokage to be mad at me or anything." He innocently muttered, the sentence barely above a whisper. Naruto's eyes flickered slowly, tempted by the seduction of unconsciousness. He collapsed into an exhausted heap, littering the street.

* * *

Hiruzen had remained in his office despite it being late and was unsurprised to see an ANBU show up in his office to report.

"Hokage-sama. Traces of the Kyuubi's chakra have been monitored by the barrier division. Could the child have lost control?" The ANBU questioned with their head bowed low, kneeling before Hiruzen's desk in the centre of the room.

Their long oak brown hair couldn't be hidden by their pale white cat face mask, but the dark black attire they wore seemed to sink in to the shadows of the office.

"I'm glad to see that you are as vigilant as ever, Tenzo. It comforts me to know we can make use of your abilities, should we ever need them." He complimented while entwining his aged fingers to lay upon his desk.

Despite the years catching up to him, Hiruzen still remained imposing when seated in his office. In some ways his age made him intimidating, having the pleasure of growing old was a testament to power in its own right.

"It would appear the villagers have been antagonizing the boy again." Hiruzen sighed heavily in thought. A crystal ball was currently present on his desk gleaming in the nights navy blue glow. He'd used it to track the Kyuubi's chakra as soon as it had appeared.  
"For now, have the boy taken to hospital." He ordered, leaning back against his chair.

"Thanks to the tailed beast, I'm sure that even weather such as this won't trouble him too much. Still, we can at least provide the child with a warm bed." Hiruzen gave a tired smile, watching as Tenzo nodded in receipt of his orders. With a soundless cloud of smoke Tenzo disappeared and Hiruzen rose to his feet, his old chair creaking as he did.

He walked across his office with experienced, silent steps until he reached the window at the back of the room. Hiruzen cast his eyes across his rain painted village, a squint settling on his features while he wandered through his thoughts.

The wooden office door slammed open, clattering against the wall and filling the room with noise. Hiruzen's wiry eyebrows raised in surprise, he slowly turned his head to greet the intruder.

"Hokage-sama! The boy...I think he's turned into the Kyuubi! Please, you have to stop him!" A civilian explained between his hungry gasps for air. The tired man had arched over, needing to lean against the oak door frame for support. His face was flushed a deep red and his body soaked from the rain.

"Oh? Tell me... how is it that you would know of something like that?" Hiruzen gave a fake smile, coating his features in a deception which suited a man of his profession.

"Eh?" Shouta bolted upright as the question caught him off guard. He stood to attention, doing his best to make his appearance presentable out of respect.

"Sir? It's an emergency!" He replied with uncertainty, shifting uncomfortably under Hiruzen's gaze.

"Well, you see, young Naruto doesn't get much attention." Hiruzen turned fully, facing Shouta while speaking to him. He maintained eye contact, locking Shouta in place with his gaze as he slumped back into the seat behind his desk.

"To my disappointment, he's often shunned." He noted with dissatisfaction thick in his tone. Hiruzen shook his head wearily, silently disagreeing with the way Naruto had been treated. His right hand searched across his desk, absentmindedly seeking his faithful smoking pipe out of habit.

"So, what made you think that young Naruto was in danger of becoming the tailed beast?" Hiruzen asked for a second time. His tone was sickly sweet while the room flooded with thick, aromatic smoke from his well aged pipe.

Hiruzen inspected Shouta, peering down his nose at him. He wore simple brown pants tied with bandages at the leg and a soaked white t-shirt which was covered by an equally drenched forest green kimono jacket. The man had long, unkempt shaggy brunette hair. It had become wet and sullen in the rain and stuck to his body, covering the shoulders of his jacket.

"Well, Hokage-sama, myself and a few of the other civilians lost alot during the nine tails attack. Every day I fear that it may happen again." Shouta looked down at his hands, toying with his fingers as he tried to explain with a context to his actions. He just couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes to meet Hiruzen's.

"We tried to make him leave the village." He was blunt, but honest. Shouta waited on Hiruzen's reply, the silence of the office made seconds seem to stretch for hours and the feeling of being pinned down by Hiruzen's firm gaze was racking him with a sense of stage fright.

"Hmm, this is a troubling matter." Hiruzen thoughtfully considered his words for a moment, another black cloud of smoke decorated the room, leaving behind a distinct ashy scent behind as it faded away.

"Young Naruto never relents in telling me tales of how he'd like to become a ninja in order to protect the village. That child is full of spirit." Hiruzen let out an amused chuckle, easing the heavy tension of the room somewhat before continuing.

"Whenever I see him he seems to always have a book or scroll in hand. It would appear to me that you and young Naruto aren't so different. The two of you have both strongly inherited the will of fire, the desire to protect Konoha." He reasoned, his words showing his wisdom as he placed his pipe down on the desk. Hiruzen raised his left hand, stroking his beard as if it somehow helped him to think.

"Your name was...Shouta, is that correct?" He questioned rhetorically, the tone of his voice suggesting that he already knew the answer. Shouta still seemed anxious but managed to nod his head, looking guilty because of his actions. Hiruzen laid his large hands on the wooden desk, his face becoming serious.

"While I appreciate you may have Konoha's best interests at heart...I will have to ask that you do not attempt something like this again. Do you understand me?" Hiruzen ordered sternly, it had been disguised as a question for no other reason than to remain polite.

Shouta felt a gulp crawl down his throat, he hadn't heard Hiruzen ever speak with such unquestionable authority. It reminded him of a parent chastising a child.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." He replied sincerely, folding into a deep bow. Despite the cold sweat of fear and slight nausea he felt, Shouta still considered himself getting off lightly.

"Naruto is a member of our precious village like any other. See to it that you treat him as such. If we cannot trust our own, then how will our village continue to flourish? We must believe in the next generation." Hiruzen spoke sternly and a shiver of inspiration travelled up Shouta's spine.

" _Now I remember why I wanted to be a ninja so badly as a kid._ _Shame I never had the talent for it."_ Shouta considered after hearing Hiruzen's powerful words.

"It will not happen again, Hokage-sama." He replied respectfully, though louder and clearer due to his raised morale, his head was still bowed low to hide the shame across his face.

"Now, If that's all, I'd ask that you leave me. I have much to think on." Hiruzen offered quietly, his voice strongly persuaded that the meeting was over. Shouta quickly turned on heel, leaving the office without any further question.

* * *

"So? Did you do it this time? Did your plan work?" A disapproving yet soft, feminine voice greeted him as Shouta closed his front door behind him.

The voice belonged to his doting wife. Even at this time of night she was a beautiful woman. Her snowy pale skin was a rarity in a hot climate like Konoha's but her hazel eyes and deep black hair were telling signs that she was a local to the fire country. Shouta sighed at her words.

" _I bet I've kept her awake worrying about again."_ Shouta realised, stomaching the urge to sigh as he noticed she was dressed in her simple white pyjamas with a pale lilac gown pulled over them to stay warm.

"No." Shouta stated firmly, his words filled with a bite that he hadn't intended as he walked into the kitchen with her trailing behind him in support. Shouta took a moment to think upon his words carefully, pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the dining room table.

There wasn't much space in the kitchen and everything was crafted from sturdy oak. The room was spotless thanks to his wife's dutiful housekeeping, she had always fussed over him in even the smallest of ways.

"All my plan did is have us corner an innocent child." Shouta grimaced, glancing over to his wife. He drummed his fingers idly on the wooden table as he lost the desire to talk about it further.  
"That's all that happened." He finished seriously, his tone suggesting the end of the conversation.

" _I don't think it would do any good to tell her about the Kyuubi's chakra. I don't wanna scare her for no good reason like that._ " Shouta considered calmly as he cut his story short. He heard his wife sigh in an overly feminine way. It was long and drawn out, dramatic even, but still somehow soft sounding.

"Good grief..." She replied gently, shaking her head and roping her arms over his broad shoulders.  
"It is what it is. Many people grieved that day." The doting woman smiled to him, her face close to his own.

Shouta couldn't manage to stay completely solemn when met with an expression like that from the woman he loved dearly. A weak smile crept across his lips thanks to her.

The sound of ceramic hitting wood met his ears and a glass of warm sake entered his vision, it was obvious that his wife had prepared it for him. He felt her lay her hand upon his right shoulder while moving behind him.

"Well, if you're all done with chasing after the past, it would be nice to have my husband back after all these years, y'know. Besides, these late nights aren't good for my beauty sleep." She smirked, it was a cheeky, playful expression that always seemed to ease him.

"Please, you're still as beautiful as when I first met you, Hana." Shouta smiled, a small huff of laughter escaped him and he wrapped his cold hand around the warm glass of sake.  
" _This is what I must always protect_." He concluded with a new sense of determination.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking already?" Hana teased with a soft laugh, her hand sliding slowly away from his body as she turned away from him. She stood in the kitchen doorway, ready to head upstairs to bed.

"Now, finish your drink, you've got an early morning tomorrow. Opening the stall for me is the least you can do for keeping me awake this late." Hana looked back at him with another small smirk, only to hear him exhale through his nose in mild amusement.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be up shortly. I have some things I'd like to think about first." Shouta agreed, batting his hand at her playfully, shooing her in the direction of the stairs.

"You're a good man Shouta, even if you're a bit stubborn." Hana added affectionately, leaving him in the kitchen to his thoughts. The creaking of their wooden staircase filled the house for a moment until her footsteps disappeared, leaving him in silence.

Shouta's eyes drifted back to the warm drink that had been prepared for him, its stillness causing a strange tranquillity to his thoughts.

"I definitely don't _feel_ like a good man." He grumbled to himself before knocking it back, wincing momentarily at the strong burn of alcohol that caressed his throat.

Shouta slid out from the chair he sat on with a reflecting sigh. The wooden seat lightly scraped against the hard oak floor and the sound reverberated in the small kitchen, then, the stairs could be heard creaking for a second time.

* * *

Unfortunately, Hiruzen could not so easily escape his memories with a simple glass of warm sake and a good night's rest.

"Minato..." He uttered grimly, his words seeming to fade into the melancholy dark of the Hokage's office. A heavy, burdened sigh left him, the room's ambience was just as clouded as the night's gloomy sky.

"Even now, I cannot think of the words humble enough for my deepest apologies." Hiruzen's head shook slowly while hung low, as if avoiding the gaze of Minato's portrait that was hanging proudly within the room.

A crushing disappointment radiated from Hiruzen as he remembered the man who was named the Fourth Hokage. He still recalled the image of Minato waving to him, the beautiful Kushina by his side and the two of them wore cheeky grins.

"I can't help but feel like your faith in the village has been misplaced when faced with occasions such as this." Hiruzen admitted in a darkened tone while palming at his wrinkled, knitted brow attempting to ease his stress.

He was much too tired for this job. He loved Konoha, he loved its people, he loved watching over them all and seeing them flourish. Yet, sadly for Hiruzen, there was only so much weight his aged shoulders could bear.

"I still regret not being the one to seal the Kyuubi myself." Hiruzen confessed to his predecessors, attempting to lessen his guilt.

He thought back to the night that had claimed his wife and the lives of many others. It was so severe that it was considered a natural disaster. The night Konoha almost faced its destruction. The night of the nine tails attack six years ago.

* * *

"Minato, Kushina!" Hiruzen called out to them, his voice stern and battle hardened as he arrived late to the scene.

His jaw fell. Minato was already dressed in the reaper death seal with one of the Kyuubi's monstrous claws piercing through his chest. Hiruzen's tired, oak brown eyes glittered with moisture. He felt himself drowning in the depths of grief as a wave of regret crashed over him.

" _How could I have let this happen? Minato...you were the one chosen to lead this village long after I, myself, had passed. No other could fill that role as well as you. I even watched as, Jiraiya of all people, matured and grew alongside you, the two of you bonding together like father and son. I have never been as proud as I was the day you became Hokage. With all my heart I love every citizen of Konoha, but, you were different. You, were no regular man. You, Minato, are the fourth Hokage!"_

Hiruzen grimaced, his agony showing through the cracks of his battle-hardened mask. It seemed that Kushina had shared Minato's fate. Hiruzen's head turned away, allowing his weary eyes to linger on the fresh crimson blood that painted the crisp green grass with death.

"Minato... I should have been the one to seal the fox!" Hiruzen choked, his voice strained as if the words had been forcibly pried from his throat. Hiruzen steeled himself. He grit his teeth and refused to look away from those brave enough to sacrifice their lives for Konoha.

"Its the Hokage's job to protect the village. This was _my_ responsibility." Minato comforted. His words had lost their former heroic edge and a pained grin was all that warmed his dying face.

Hiruzen assumed that all of Minato's efforts were focused solely on supporting his beloved wife, his arms tightly wrapped around her blood coated waist. Hiruzen's face fell dark, his fists clenched white with effort. He refused to show weakness during their final hours.

"Sorry Sandaime, I'll have to leave Konoha in your care once more. Please, take care of Naruto." Minato's tone of voice was solemn, this had been his only option, it had been Konoha's only option.

Kushina couldn't take it any longer. A low pitched wail left her at the mention of her son's name.

"Naruto!...There's so much I wish that I could tell you. So many moments that I hoped to experience right by your side!" Effort shook Kushina's deathly pale body. She sniffed strongly, wrenching back her emotional tears only to be greeted by a nerve splitting pain.

"Make sure you stay warm and bathe everyday! Don't be picky and be sure to eat lots! Your Mother's favourite was always ramen...and your father...your father loves you very much! Grow big and strong and protect the village just like he did! Most importantly! More important than anything else in the world!" A weak smile graced her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Make friends. Smile. Be happy. Be yourself, Naruto!" Tears finally stained her cheeks,

"There's so much more. So, so much more! I wish I could stay with you longer, I love you!" Kushina's voice had been trembling. Blood, sweat and tears marred her face and a sob finally left her.  
"I'm sorry, Minato, I spoke for too long." She whimpered only to hear him huff softly, disagreeing from behind her.

"Sorry, Naruto. I guess I won't get much time to talk to you, though, your chatty mother handled it better than I ever could. My advice as your father would be to listen to everything she just said." He grinned, his eyes hollow and his body trembled with effort as he performed his final seal.

"Eight Trigrams seal." Minato's words seemed to hum with power. The Kyuubi faded away with a brilliant flash of gold light, dispersing like particles of dust. As the last of Minato's chakra left him, he took Kushina's along with him and placed it into the intricate, inky black seal that burned a deep amber on Naruto's stomach.

Hiruzen saw the final glowing kanji of the seal burn and sizzle into place, then, Minato and Kushina were gone. He shook his head slowly in grief, he considered their loss too great a shame. Hiruzen offered a noble goodbye with a slight bow of his head in respect, his eyes closed to honour the fallen.

"Lord Fourth, Lord Third! The Kyuubi is gone!" An ANBU squad declared with enthusiasm but their pace slowed as they came closer to Hiruzen who remained unmoving. They stood still, shell shocked in surprise.

"The Fourth...don't tell me?" The ANBU asked, his voice merely a note above a whisper.

"Collect their bodies. It appears I have much to do." Hiruzen ordered, gathering baby Naruto into his arms and looking down at the child in which so much hope was instilled in to. Tomorrow, Hiruzen would be the Hokage once more.

* * *

In his office, Hiruzen allowed the flat of his palm to seek comfort in the cold of the room's window.

"I shall make time for you tomorrow, no matter what, Naruto. So, expect my visit." Hiruzen spoke softly into the office. A smile managed to stretch across his face as he remembered his time with Naruto fondly.

"I'm sure you will be a fine ninja, just like your parents." Hiruzen finished, looking to Minato's portrait in the office, offering a curt nod to the man before leaving for the night.

* * *

Naruto's body still ached a little. Not only that, he was still wet. His eyes couldn't betray his curiosity and began to flicker open. Naruto screwed up his face in displeasure, bright sunlight bit at his eyes and the overwhelming smell of clinical cleaning products stinging nose.

"Yo." A deadpan voice greeted.

Naruto turned his head, noting that the hospital staff must have left him in his wet clothing. Choosing to ignore his uncomfortable clothes, Naruto frowned suspiciously at the odd looking man in his room.

"Huh? Who're you?" He couldn't help but ask, shuffling slightly upright in his bed.

"Me? I'm just a doctor passing through, thought I'd stop in and check on you."

"You don't look like a doctor." Naruto wasn't impressed, he glared at the man who was clearly a ninja, if the forehead protector and flak jacket were anything to go by.

"You got me." He raised his hands into the air as if surrendering.

"It's just, you look a lot like someone I used to know." The man said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head, clearly a little awkward. Well, Naruto imagined it was a smile, it was difficult to tell with the man's lower face being covered by a mask and his forehead protector covering his left side.

"I do?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, not sure if he'd heard the man correctly.

"Mhm. I'm sure you know him too, actually." The visitor said, pointing up to the Fourth Hokage's carving on the mountain. Naruto followed it with his eyes before turning back to the man with sheer excitement plastered across his face.

"He was my teacher and the leader of my squad, though eventually he became a close friend." The man explained with a slight hint of remorse that seemed to linger in the air.

"Wow! _You_ knew the Fourth Hokage? That's so cool! I always thought he looked the strongest!" Naruto exclaimed, he'd discarded the sheet and sat up fully, staring at his visitor with barely contained excitement and a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

 _"It's easy to see a bit of Kushina in him as well."_ The man thought, giving a masked smile to cover for his moment of silence.

"If you'd like, maybe I can teach you some of what he taught me." He offered, watching as Naruto went from an excited boy to an explosion of joy.

"You mean like training? Like you'll teach me some really cool ninja stuff, right?" Naruto questioned, his eyes filled with stars.

"...You could call it that." The visitor muttered, scratching the back of his head, a little overwhelmed with Naruto's eagerness.

"Perhaps training wasn't the word you should've used, Kakashi." A new voice entered.  
"It's something you probably shouldn't mention to young Naruto, among other things." The warm voice belonged to Hiruzen, a friendly smile hiding the poison behind his advice.

"Though..." Hiruzen considered, stroking his wiry beard,  
"I'm sure Naruto would appreciate your tutelage. Who knows? You may even reconsider on my offer of becoming a squad leader." Hiruzen let out a hearty chuckle, his image ever the loving grandfather.

"Old Man Hokage! What're you doing here? Aren't you busy today?" Naruto questioned, he was glad to see Hiruzen but the timing felt too convenient.

" _I wonder if he knows what happened last night? Maybe he's come here so I'm not mad with those guys."_ Naruto considered, folding his arms over his chest as he puzzled over the situation.

"I heard you had been found in the rain by one of our ANBU last night, I decided I would stop by and see how you were doing. I'm glad to see you're acting yourself." Hiruzen replied, sitting on the bed next to Naruto and resting a hand on his shoulder.

The last words hung heavy on Naruto's mind and he couldn't help but bite, "What else would I be acting like?" He asked, a drop of venom lacing his words.

Hiruzen raised his brow before an understanding fell into place, he eyed Kakashi who was dressed with the same concern.

"I was worried you may have caught a cold." Hiruzen chuckled, leaning a little closer to Naruto with his hand still resting on his shoulder.

Naruto faltered, feeling slightly guilty though the nagging feeling of being lied too didn't leave him.

"Come now. " Hiruzen clapped merrily, "Since you're feeling better I see no reason that Kakashi can't get to know you a little better. He's an _incredibly_ talented ninja, Naruto. You should be thankful he's giving you this opportunity." His soothing deep voice lured Naruto into a sense of respect.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei! If it's alright, can we go now? Please? I wanna make the most of this!" Naruto pleaded, springing to his feet ready to launch himself through the exit.

"Kakashi-sensei, huh?" He parroted, with the usual unimpressed expression on his face. Apparently sometime during the conversation he'd fell into his habit of reading, staring down shamelessly at a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Maybe Team 7 will continue its legacy after all." Hiruzen chuckled, he was hopeful that Kakashi would warm up to the idea of being a squad leader, Konoha could certainly benefit it.

At the mention of Team 7 a tsunami of memories raged inside of Kakashi's mind. Obito died. Rin died. Minato died. He looked up from his book, his face unchanged and deadpan.

"No thanks." He shot down flatly.

"Can we go now?" Naruto whined, already waiting by the door in his impatience. He heard Kakashi sigh, clapping his book closed with one hand.

"Please do excuse us, Hokage-sama." Kakashi smiled, his formalities sickly sweet as they exited towards the training grounds. Hiruzen let out an amused huff as he watched them go, he knew firsthand how easy it was to grow attached to Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was the master of ignoring people. Wherever he went he read what most people described as "unadulterated filth" without batting an eye. Stares, glares and even voices meant little to Hatake Kakashi. He could ignore them all, or so he'd thought.

He was currently walking to his personal favourite training ground with little Naruto who had a charmingly enthusiastic grin on his face. Even to Kakashi the attention Naruto received was obvious. Civilians muttered in hushed whispers, disgusted looks were thrown their way and the busy crowd of the market street seemed to shift irregularly to avoid their contact.

" _If this is what he gets day in day out its a wonder he hasn't gone insane."_ Kakashi glanced down at Naruto a little astounded that he was able to act completely oblivious. Naruto knew, Kakashi didn't doubt that for a second, the severity of attention was impossible to be ignored.

Naruto was thankful when they ambled into Kakashi's discreet training grounds, he was glad to be away from the populated streets and his disheartening thoughts.

"Well. I'm not really sure what to go over first." Kakashi stole his attention with a bored statement.

"Can I learn a jutsu? Like a fireball! Or one of those huge water dragons?" Naruto asked standing on his tip toes in excitement.

"I think that may be a little advanced for you at the moment." Kakashi let him down easy.  
"Maybe we can try the clone technique for now. You would normally learn it in the academy anyway if I remember right." He offered with a shrug.

"Okay! We can try that, I'll be like way ahead of my class and then everyone will be super impressed!" Naruto's naive smile was heart warming, Kakashi almost allowed him to stay ignorant. Almost.

"Well, not quite. From what I hear most children in your age group will come from local clans, it's likely they've started training from around the age of four." Kakashi informed, watching with amusement as Naruto's body language seemed to sag before quickly rebounding back to life.

"I'll just have to train extra hard and surpass them all then! I already know some stuff about chakra and taijutsu from books Old Man Hokage let me read!" He replied with a brilliant smile.

"Something like that, yeah. You should have no problem with this technique, it's a simple one." Kakashi reasoned and proceeded to show Naruto the hand signs necessary to pull off the technique. To his credit, he managed to copy them rather quickly.

"Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled with determination, his eyes slamming closed in effort as his chakra fizzed to life by his side. After a few moments of suspense he opened his eyes again. Kakashi's mute expression didn't fill him with much hope.

He turned to the left then to the right and a sigh heaved from his chest. The clones looked ill. They lay across the floor a sickly pale colour and their existence in general looked miserable. With a puff of smoke they vanished, leaving Kakashi stroking his chin.

"What happened? They're not supposed to look like _that_ are they?" Naruto asked with dismay.

Kakashi shook his head a silent negative. When he was Naruto's age the clone technique had been as simple as breathing, a frown of deep thought was visible on the small portion of his face that remained exposed.

" _The Kyuubi. I figured Naruto may have a lot of chakra, I wonder if it could be effecting his control. The only way I'd really be able to know for sure is after getting a look at him with the Sharingan but that could bring up all kinds of problems I don't want to deal with."_ Kakashi mused and a plan came to mind.

"Oi, Naruto. Is that the Hokage over there waving to you?" Kakashi asked, pointing in the distance.

"Huh?" Naruto innocently responded, turning with a grin only to tilt his head in confusion, "I don't see 'em." He complained, turning on Kakashi with a scowl.

"My mistake, it was just a tree." Kakashi replied flatly.

"A tree? What? That doesn't even make any sense! How do you mistake Old Man Hokage for a tree? Aren't you supposed to be a great ninja? How am I suppos-" Naruto hadn't stopped talking, Kakashi simply tuned him out. There was a slight high pitched hum that continued in the background

" _For a kid it's pretty incredible, even with the Kyuubi I didn't think his natural chakra would be so huge. I've heard stories that Uzumaki's were naturally gifted when it came to chakra - Kushina certainly was. I wonder..."_ Kakashi mused his finger resting under his lip in a thinking manner.

"Oi! Are you listening?" Naruto asked stomping the ground, flustered from his long winded rant.

"Naruto. How about we try something else. Now, what I'm about to show you is a variation of the Clone jutsu we've just went over." Kakashi introduced the subject, watching as Naruto settled down and drank in as much as the information as he could.

"This is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Kakashi demonstrated and a carbon copy of him puffed into existence by his side, waving to the star struck Naruto.

"Unlike standard clones, a shadow clone is solid. This means they can be used in combat or more commonly, for recon missions. A shadow clone also has the unique property of transferring information once it dispels." He summarised, he then thought of a more practical example.

"Try this, go over there with my clone." Kakashi pointed over into the distance, outside of hearing range and had his clone lead the way. Naruto nodded, doing as he was told and trailed after the clone.

"Whisper something to me, it doesn't matter what it is. Once you've told me I'll dispel." Kakashi clone instructed. He watched as Naruto frowned in thought for a moment before leaning up to the clone's shoulders on his tip toes.

The clone looked down at him with a dry expression that only Kakashi could manage before popping out of existence leaving a small burst of smoke as he did. Naruto was curious, so much so that he sprinted eagerly over to the real Kakashi to find out the results.

"You love ramen." Kakashi stated, stomaching the urge to sigh.

"Wow! That's so cool, so a clone will remember something then pass it on to me, even if I don't see or hear it. Does it work for stuff like reading books and doing homework?" Naruto questioned, a mischievous foxy grin on his face.

"In some ways, yes. Though I wouldn't recommend it. This jutsu is technically forbidden for a few reasons but due to the large amount of chakra you have the standard clone technique would be far more difficult for you to learn. Put simply, it hasn't been thoroughly tested. The amount of mental strain absorbing large amounts of information could place someone under would likely cause serious harm. You should avoid thinking of them in that way." Kakashi was starting to warm up to teaching, doing his best clearly explain things in detail.

"Now, here is the hand seal. For the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu there's only a single seal, so you should have no trouble remembering it." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask making a cross formation with his fingers.

"Give it a try." He offered in encouragement. Although Kakashi wouldn't admit it to the Hokage any time soon, he actually found himself interested and not that forced interested that he was when people usually spoke to him.

"Alright, here goes." Naruto fell into a stance, finger's crossing just as Kakashi had demonstrated.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled, feeling the familiar warmth of chakra wash over him. His eyes peeked open, looking around him.

"Woah! This is amazing!" Ten Naruto's said in unison, then fell sheepish, all of them rubbing the backs of their neck as if mimicking the original.

"I'm impressed." Kakashi complimented, "To be able to make ten shadow clones is no small feat." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Really? I feel like I could do way, way more!" Naruto boasted, revelling in the positive reinforcement he was receiving.

"Do you think you could make less?" Kakashi asked with intrigue, watching Naruto's face fall into consideration. The clones dispersed around the training ground leaving just the two of them while Naruto prepared himself.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He attempted with noticeable effort written across his features, this time he heard only four popping sounds, signifying his success.

"How's that? I think that's probably the least I can do...is that bad?" Naruto asked, hopefully staring up at Kakashi.

He realised that even if it was a bad thing he doubted that he'd be able to break it to Naruto. In a way it actually upset Kakashi to see his Sensei's son so starved of positive attention.

"It's a great start, Naruto." He affirmed, being rewarded with Naruto glowing at his kindness.

"Today we can start on your taijutsu, just the basic forms you'll be using in the academy. We can also have a quick look at what you can do in your own time to help your control over chakra. If you like, I even have some special paper which will show us which element your chakra affinity is. A chakra affinity is something you're naturally better at using." Kakashi explained getting ahead of himself with a hint of excitement leaking into his lecture.

He remembered Obito and Rin's excitement when Minato had first brought out the chakra paper, he knew Naruto would have the same reaction.

"Wow! I hope its water, I wanna be able to make those dragons! No, no! It's gotta be fire so I can shoot fireballs right?" Naruto babbled, lost in excitement "Lightning would be pretty cool too!" He added which scored a smirk from Kakashi.

"Uhh... I don't really know much about earth but I bet it can be super useful! Lemme try!" He was about to burst, luckily he saw Kakashi draw out a rather ordinary looking sheet of paper and hand it to him.

"Here, just summon some of your chakra and the paper will react." Kakashi said, handing him the paper and watching with amusement as Naruto followed his instructions.

"Woah! Did I break it?" Naruto exclaimed, scratching the back of his head as he looked down at the halved paper on the ground.

Kakashi shook his head with amusement, "Not quite. The paper split in half because of your chakra. This means that you have a wind affinity." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest. "Quite rare." He added before Naruto could complain.

"That's the only one I didn't want!" Naruto complained anyway, stomping his foot and cursing his luck.

"I wouldn't underestimate wind techniques, they're incredible for combat." Kakashi advised sternly.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it just yet. Like I mentioned earlier, I'll explain the finer points after we've went over your taijutsu so that you may learn more about it in your free time. I'm sure the Hokage can grant you some text books from the academy for various exercises more suited to your element." Kakashi shrugged lazily, he preferred to take logical paths in progression rather than a structured academic style.

"I _will_ go over some exercises that you can work on to improve your chakra control though. I think it may be necessary, otherwise you might have trouble using the academy techniques." Kakashi informed him and Naruto nodded seriously, he was surprisingly attentive.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly, he was fidgeting uncomfortably, "Would it be okay if we did this again? I feel like i'm really learning alot an'!" He looked up at Kakashi, cutting himself off with a happy exhale, shaking his head.

"Never mind." He corrected himself, "I bet your super busy already but I'm really happy you could teach me like this, that's all." Naruto smiled sincerely.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised slightly. Surprisingly, he found himself speechless from what he had just witnessed.

" _So much for my days off."_ Kakashi let out a huff of amusement at the thought of his sacrifice. He would probably end up regretting this.

"Sure." He said simply causing Naruto to snap up to meet his gaze, "We can do this once a week until you enter the academy. I'll let you know each week which day. It's not like I'll be busy, so, don't worry about it." Kakashi sealed his deal and Naruto leapt to his feet, cheering as he did.

"This is so awesome! Thanks Kakashi-sensei! An' with you here I can even go home when it's dark so we've got plenty of time!" Naruto yelled, overwhelmed with joy. A deep, heavy sigh left Kakashi as he realised it was only around 10:00 AM.

"What've I gotten myself into..."He mumbled beneath Naruto's shouts.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

I hope this chapter didn't come off as too heavy, there's a lot of set up but I hope that Naruto and Kakashi managed to lighten it up a bit towards the end. As for the civilians, I wanted to give them reasoning to their actions, so I hope that worked out too!

As an edit, this chapter is a complete overhaul thanks to some amazing feedback left by a great reviewer! I'm overall much happier with this version and it made me rethink over some important plot points of the story.

I just wanted to say I'm honestly thankful to anyone who takes time out of their day to leave a review or wants to follow my stories through alerts or favourites!

Cya next time!  
-MM.


	2. Chapter 2 - Itachi's Little Brother

**The Hunted**

Chapter 2 - Itachi's Little Brother.

* * *

Sasuke ambled through the lax village streets, it was a bright peaceful autumn morning in Konoha, idyllic even. The sun smiled warmly down at the village from the silky blue sky. Although it was the beginning of September, Konoha boasted a heat that rivalled the summers of the eastern Water Country. Thankfully, a cool breeze was also regular in Konoha.

The village rustled with the sounds of everyday life while lazy fluffy clouds shaded them from above. The pleasant weather didn't matter though, not to Sasuke.

"I can't believe he forgot." Sasuke mumbled amongst the busy street. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black shorts with a grunt of annoyance.  
"He promised he would help me with my fireball since Dad is always busy." He sulked. A childish scowl set firmly on his features as he approached the two friendly guards at the entrance of the Uchiha compound.

"Well, if it isn't Itachi's little brother! Why the scary expression?" The kind man offered with a smile. He was relaxing against the left side of the entrance, proudly wearing the Uchiha Police uniform.

"My name's Sasuke!" He huffed, folding his arms over his chest while his face dressed in a pout.

"Ah, Sasuke is it?" The guard on the right joined them with a cheery tone, "What's troubling you Sasuke? Aren't you excited to be joining the academy soon?" The man leaned down, meeting Sasuke's eye level with a welcoming smirk.

"I guess so... I wanted Itachi's help with some things before I joined, that's all." He muttered, looking away with embarrassment from their attention. Their laughter nipped at Sasuke's ears, inspiring him to do his best to screw his face up in annoyance.

"Maybe in a couple of years you'll be able to take over guarding the compound for us!" The left guard teased with playful enthusiasm.

"That's boring! I wanna go out and do missions, just like Itachi used too!" He argued, looking up at them with an innocent expression while thinking of his future ninja life, "Don't the two of you go on missions?" He asked, momentarily settling as curiosity came over him.

"Missions? Hm...how long's it been?" The right guard asked rhetorically, standing to his full height to stroke his chin in thought, "Come to think of it, ever since I joined the Police force I've been positioned in the village. Nowadays I'm just happy to get out of the compound!" The man laughed, the grin on his face reassuring Sasuke.

"Yep! Been a while for me too." The left guard considered, "What can I say? Konoha can't afford to lose such hard working officers." He joked, glancing over at the right guard who shared an amused look.

"Don't you just stand here all day?" Sasuke asked bluntly, a dry expression written on his features, he hadn't understood the sarcasm.

"Alright troublemaker, you head on inside. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you!" The left guard offered. He pushed Sasuke along gently, using the hand on Sasuke's navy blue shirt to guide him into the compound.

"Kids these days! No respect huh?" Sasuke recognised the voice of the right guard as he entered the main street of the compound "I can't believe I just said that. Forget it, I didn't mean that. I'm not getting old just yet!" The man continued causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

As always the Uchiha streets were immaculate. Anything less than perfect was unacceptable for the clan when it came to standards, it was as if a hurricane had torn through the compound and annihilated any trace of dirt.

Sasuke lazily glanced around, not taking much interest in the familiar, mostly white buildings as he walked the street. He managed to wander his way to the small Uchiha market situated close to the compound's entrance. Their local convenience was an attractive lure, or at least Sasuke thought so.

"Oh look! It's little Itachi's younger brother- "

"It's Sasuke!" He snapped, biting angrily and folding his arms over his chest. It took a moment for his sharp black eyes to soften, realising that the familiar elder had innocent intentions. By her side she had a loaded stall of freshly grown vegetables, decorating the street with much needed colour and an comforting natural scent.

"Well of course it is!" She smiled dismissively, waving her hand at him to come closer, "Your brother makes us all _so_ proud you know." She reached into her stall for a moment, "Here." She displayed her palm, offering him a rosy looking tomato that he sheepishly accepted.

"It'll help you grow big and strong." She fussed with a loving expression that Sasuke couldn't bring himself to argue with. Instead, he nodded his head in a bow of thanks, making off towards home.

"I'm ho-" Sasuke started. His brows raised in curiosity, his mouth clenched shut. He could hear his parent's talking. Silently, Sasuke crept along the wall nearest to the room, his warm back pressed against the cool surface as he attempted to eavesdrop.

"By his age Itachi had already mastered the fireball technique and was well on his way to becoming a Chunin." The stern voice of his father disturbed the quiet of the house. Sasuke's teeth grit, a rage boiled in his wrists, forcing his fists to clench.

"Hn!" He grunted angrily, storming away from the wall and stomping upstairs not hearing his father continue.

"So it's unlikely that he'll be placed in any danger, the academy has changed from back then, Mikoto." Fugaku explained, unaware of what Sasuke had misheard.

"Sasuke?" A warm smile greeted his stamping feet, "You're home. I've been wondering where you went." Itachi greeted, unknowingly blocking the path for Sasuke to seethe in his room.

"That's cause you forgot we were supposed to be training today." His small arms folded across his chest in dispute, "...I waited at the training grounds for you." Sasuke said, glancing away from Itachi with a dissatisfied expression.

"Ah...that explains it." Itachi realised, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sorry Sasuke, I had some errands to run this morning. I didn't think that you'd be awake so early." He gave an apologetic smile which was a strong contrast to Sasuke's deeply knitted frown.

"I thought you'd be at the training ground waiting for me, but you weren't there." Sasuke muttered, his words were blunt, thick with disappointment.  
"You said you would spend time with me." He added, glancing up at Itachi before quickly correcting himself, "I mean, that you would help me train." He adjusted, a glowing embarrassment painting his cheeks.

"I should've told you that I had some things to do." Itachi leaned over, closing the distance between the two of them, "I'll make it up to you." Itachi offered in understanding.

Sasuke lost the ability to maintain his frustration which only served to frustrate him. He always struggled to articulate himself. He just couldn't find the words to correctly convey his feelings to Itachi.

"I guess..." Sasuke mumbled in defeat, "I just wanted to finish learning the fireball before joining the academy." He said, eyes glimmering up at Itachi with a burning determination.

"So you're excited to join then?" Itachi asked, the two of them choosing to take a seat on the top stair as they continued to talk, "I'm sure you'll manage to learn a lot while you're there. Remember to do your best." He encouraged, a soft kindness shining through his advice.

"Of course I'm excited!" Sasuke yelled with enthusiasm, "I wanna get stronger so I can be like you, Itachi!" He declared which earned him an amused huff from Itachi.  
"So, will you help me now?" Sasuke beamed up at him, his innocent black eyes were a powerful bargaining tool.

"Sorry Sasuke." Itachi apologized with a gentle smile, "Maybe some other time." He added, prodding his two fingers against his forehead.

Sasuke felt the familiar feeling against his forehead and a glare crept across his face. As he watched Itachi walk downstairs and head into the kitchen his anger faded, in its place was a misty sigh that depressed the hallway of his home.

"That's just an excuse. There's never a next time." He uttered in his bitter disdain, his arms resting on his knees as he looked towards his door.

He contemplated, glaring down at the entrance to his home with vast indecision. His eyes danced, ablaze with inner conflict. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet.

"Fine! I don't need help." His hands balled into fists, "If Itachi could figure it out then so can I!" He roared, running downstairs, slamming the door behind him.

His family in the kitchen looked at each other in surprise, the sound of the door slamming interrupting their conversation. Itachi's expression softened with regret, without hesitation he turned his back to his family to chase after Sasuke.

"Leave him." A firm voice ordered, "He'll be alright once he calms down. There's important matters we need to discuss. The clan expects you to put aside your duties in order to attend our meetings. You're a young man now, Itachi. Remember, family comes first. " Fugaku lectured, looking down at documents scattered across the table.

"Fugaku, don't be like that. Can't you see he's just worried about Sasuke? If family comes first then this talk can wait, right?" Mikoto interjected, looking over to Itachi with a serene smile that only a mother could manage.

"I know Sasuke will be fine. This is something he needs. He'll realise that he's able to progress by himself just fine." Fugaku explained, leaning back in his chair to address the matter, "He needs to learn of his potential on his own, it'll help him grow." He added, taking a drink of his black coffee and glancing back down at his written work.

"You're right, Sasuke can succeed by himself...but that doesn't mean he should have to." Itachi challenged, he hated the hypocrisy of his Father's words. Sasuke had wanted his help.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the reply, looking up with hardened glare that suited his title of "Wicked Eye."

"When Sasuke has come to terms with his own abilities it will be our duty to nurture him. He'sHe's not like you, Itachi, he will have plenty of time to grow." Fugaku stated, his patience growing thin,  
"The academy will help him to develop in his own time. If Sasuke had been trained from a young age the results may have been similar to your own. Is that what you would have liked for Sasuke?" He retorted, offended that his methods were being questioned.

"I would like that Sasuke be given the opportunity to succeed however he wishes to do so." Itachi said simply, folding his arms over his chest in disagreement.

"It might seem cruel to you now but Sasuke should be allowed the time to be a child. He has the rest of his life to be concerned about strength. I don't expect either of you to share my views on the matter but this is for the best." Fugaku had the final word on the matter.

Mikoto's heavy sigh broke the silence of the room.

"Come now, Itachi, sit down. Your father needs to discuss a few things with you regarding your responsibility in the clan. I'll make sure that Sasuke is alright when he gets home, okay?" She bargained with a smile, guiding him into the wooden seat facing Fugaku.

"I know you have a briefing later today, so I'll keep this short." Fugaku began as Mikoto conveniently left the room, heading upstairs to busy herself.  
"We'd like you to be our inside agent within Konoha." He stated, a serious gaze meeting Itachi's surprise.

"Don't tell me...the clan is actually going forward withthis?" Itachi stammered in shock,  
" _How could they be so reckless?!_ " His grip on the document he now held tightened, the paper crinkling under the strain.

"We'll do our best to prevent it." Fugaku reassured firmly, "That's my reason for choosing you, Itachi. If we're able to find out Konoha's interests and their opinions on the Uchiha clan then we may be able to solve this diplomatically." He brushed a rugged hand through his hair, heaving out a sigh.

"Though, you have to realise, Itachi, it's unlikely the clan will fold for anything less than the current demands. "

"You can't be serious, Father. Something like this will cause nothing short of civil war."

"I'm only one man, Itachi. If this is what the clan wishes then we will proceed. A leader must listen to his people. I will stand by their decisions as clan head." A darkness shadowed his eyes as he explained his burden, "You must have seen it too. People are suffering being forced to live like this." Fugaku focused a grim stare in Itachi's direction.

"Suffering? I understand that we've been relocated to a compound but it was to be expected. Konoha was almost completely destroyed, we deserve a place within Konoha like any other clan." Itachi rationalised with logic, taking an objective outlook.

"Konoha was that place. It was a village formed by the Uchiha and the Senju, other allied clans were granted permissions to build accommodation. The Uchiha clan is not merely an ally to Konoha. We are the founding clan, Itachi, we shouldn't be cornered in our own village." Fugaku countered with more passion than Itachi had been expecting.

"Think about it, when was the last time you've seen me leave for a mission? What about other clan members?" Fugaku interrogated, pushing for an answer.

"The Uchiha have been fortunate enough to be named as the sole protectors of the village with our police force. Not only is it a much safer line of work, it is an honour that was given to our clan alone." Itachi considered for a moment, "That is likely why missions aren't commonly taken. Even if the income is significantly less." He reasoned.

"It is an honour that is unnecessary. Konoha is protected by its military force both inside and out, including ANBU surveillance as you know." Fugaku snapped, taking a moment to indulge in his coffee.

The caffeine helped to soothe his headache, he liked it strong. Fugaku relaxed into his seat a little and continued.

"The police force has essentially crippled the income of the entire clan, we're paid a set salary much like civilians would be. We've been assigned to a corner of the village away from any strategic advantages and an Uchiha has never held the title of Hokage despite being founders of the village with capable candidates." Fugaku lectured, as a clan head there was little he didn't know about the history of the Uchiha.

"The positioning and intentions behind all of this are abundantly clear, Konoha believe the Uchiha are not to be trusted." He finalized, setting down the mug that warmed his hand.

"I see..." Itachi's expression soured, "I'd never thought about it in such depth before." Itachi's voice was dry, lacking any form of compassion, "I'll be your double agent, Father." Itachi accepted, bowing his head slightly.

Moments of silence settled across the kitchen as Fugaku studied Itachi's resolve. Itachi felt the weight of his father's gaze pinning him to his seat like a thousand nails piercing his flesh. Seemingly convinced, Fugaku gave a hard nod of approval.

"Forgive me but I must ask to be excused, I must attend my briefing." Itachi rose from his seat and turning his back on his father.

* * *

"I'll be your double agent, Hokage-sama." Itachi repeated, crouched on one knee in the Hokage's office, swearing his allegiance to Hiruzen, to Konoha, to peace.  
"The Uchiha have become jaded and blinded by pride. I'm sure that with more information there will be a diplomatic option in which no blood is shed." Itachi justified his actions with a heavy burden upon his shoulders, the crippling hands of the Shinigami squeezing his shoulders with looming armageddon.

" _Forgive me, Father. I can't accept your terms. Another war cannot happen."_ Itachi felt a deep burn in his chest that he doubted he'd ever forget. His mind raced with restrained emotions but none were as evident as the searing guilt of betrayal.

"Very well. I understand this must be difficult for you Itachi, please know that I appreciate your efforts. Konoha appreciates your efforts. We must calm this matter before it can spiral out of control and lead to further loss." Hiruzen thanked him, a seasoned wisdom to his words.

"Matters have already reached the point of no return. You know what must be done, Hiruzen, you are merely too soft to do what is necessary for Konoha. Discord is rife within the Uchiha clan and if we continue down this path of non-action then Konoha shall pay the price in blood." A secondary voice interjected. There was superiority in his voice with an unwavering patriotism that only made him seem dangerous.

Itachi recognized him as Danzo, the commander of the Root ANBU.

"Do not speak of diplomacy as non-action!" A seasoned glare dominated Danzo into submission,  
"We must tread carefully and explore all avenues lest we rush to an ill conclusion." Hiruzen boomed with authority, silencing any doubt within the room's thick tension.

Itachi looked up, his face softening behind his ANBU mask. He was thankful for the sentiment offered by the Hokage, but he soon fell sullen, his father's words echoed in his mind, haunting him with uncertainty.

" _No matter what happens, I'll protect you from this, Sasuke."  
_

* * *

Sasuke watched as effort bled from his face down to darkened, delicate blades of green grass. His face was just inches away from the ground he lay on. Gentle pants left him as he rest on his arms in a half push up, barely able to stop his exhausted body from collapsing into a messy heap.

" _He's not like Itachi."_

Sasuke's charcoal eyes burned with a new resolute passion and he found himself on his feet, damning his aching body as he wobbled with fatigue.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke roared. His finger and thumb formed a ring around his lips while he inhaled, his brow furrowed in concentration as he felt it swirl within his lungs. Chakra was igniting, burning and screaming for release from inside him.

Sasuke reared his head backward with a blinding speed, his chest inflated, ready to burst. A small stream of flame erupted from him like a fledgling dragon, igniting the navy blue sky in a gorgeous orange and crimson blaze.

His breath of fire skirted along the lake, rippling against the tranquil water and bleeding warm colours into the murky reflection of the evening sky. The lake gasped, crushing the fire's intrusion and causing smoke to rupture from its minor wounds.

The technique cut short. Sasuke scrambled backward, wiping his lips with the back of his right wrist, discarding the ashy taste of failure as he desperately panted and gasped. A dizziness had crept over him, twinkling stars spinning above his head.

"Too much air." He muttered, wiping his mouth once more for good measure. Sasuke bent his knees, ignoring the sweat that dripped from his now wet bangs, letting them mar his pale features as he struggled to remain standing.

"It's definitely not working. Air won't make the technique bigger..." He considered, staring out into the lake as he wandered through his thoughts, seeking answers, "The chakra!" He realised in a moment of genius,  
"The air burns when the fire mixes with it. Using more just makes it burn longer." Sasuke explained to himself, working through his findings with suitably childish excitement.

"Okay." He rolled his shoulders, standing firm. A gave deep exhale, using a determined glare to threaten the lake just for good measure, "I can do this." He reaffirmed, swallowing the momentary resentment he felt.

" _Why do I have to be the one to tell myself that?"_ The thought clawed at the back of his mind, tearing at his confidence, peeling away his pride, "I can do this!" He denied it all. _This_ was his strength. He _was_ going to prove himself. He was Uchiha _Sasuke_!

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke felt his muscles tense, his body prepared. A sharp, strong inhale flooded his body with intoxicating oxygen. His hand covered his lips, guiding his power to scorch the world before him.

Sasuke felt chakra pouring into his lungs, mixing, collaborating and empowering the air within his body. A burning sensation licked at his lungs, tingeing him with a sense of concern. He felt it. Fire.

" _Not yet!"_ Sasuke brushed away his fear.

The chakra grew within his lungs. Embers coiled around the oxygen, forming into a deadly elixir of potent flames that churned inside his body like a raging furnace. This was it!

Sasuke's left knee buckled.

Glassy eyes widened in horror. Sasuke lurched forward, coughing into a fit of grim, black wheezing. He struggled to expel the embers, smoke and ash that gathered in his mouth. The gas bit at his eyes colouring them a bloodshot red and a foul stinging coated his lungs and throat.

He forced his hands to his knees to steady himself after vomiting fire, Sasuke's body trembled as it rejected the rest of the technique, leaving his back to quake as it dealt with the release of all that tension.

"One more time." Sasuke glowered at the earth beneath him, rebelling against his defeat, wiping his stinging lips, this time using his left wrist before repeating the steps.

Inhale, focus, ignite. The process stormed his thoughts, clouding his mind with nothing but his success. He felt it again, the embers surging in his body and pleading for their freedom.

" _Not...Yet!"_ Sasuke struggled, his free hand forming into a bone crushing fist as he resisted the urge to spew fire. A glint lit his determined eyes like a star fall painted on black canvas.

" _There!"_

He unleashed it. His stance remained firm and powerful as he engulfed the lake in screaming hot flame, illuminating the navy night sky in a breathtaking inferno. Sasuke's expression blurred into a speechless awe as his technique parted the lake, the large fireball sailing into the shore opposite him, greeting the elder trees of the Uchiha compound.

The fireball had left him, it was no longer just a steady stream. It had even conquered water. Sasuke took a step back in disbelief. A few more steps followed and his erratically dancing eyes indulged in the remnants of his power. His face beamed with reward.

Sasuke bounced on his heels, abandoning the lake, thinking of only one thing as he completely dismissed any signs of fatigue. His adrenaline completely taken over as he raced home.

" _I've got to show Father!_ " Sasuke hungered for his rightful acknowledgement, darting through the peaceful compound and tearing open his front door. He neglected his usual manners, skidding into the kitchen in his shoes, not wasting the seconds it would've cost him to remove them.

"Father!" He yelled, still soaked in the signs of his training. He locked eyes with his dad, ignoring the startled glance of Mikoto, he could explain later. Fugaku raised an eyebrow, his stoicism unrivalled even among the Uchiha.

"What is it, Sasuke?" The response held a warmth to it, yet, carried an authority that stated something with absolute clarity.

 _Don't waste my time._ Sasuke heard it clearly. He was ready to prove himself worthy as the clan head's son, to step out of his elder brother's ever stretching shadow.

"I've got something I need to show you. I finally learnt it!" Sasuke declared, a determined frown matching his enthusiasm. He saw his father searching his words, tracing them for a meaning.  
"The grand fireball technique!" Sasuke finished, a pride blessing his form.

Without another word, Fugaku pushed back on his chair, standing tall in the simple kitchen.

"Show me." He stated, leading the way to the lake. Sasuke quickly chased after him, revelling in the sensation of being able to walk by his Father's side. He couldn't resist taking sneaky, passing glances of his Father's expression, hunting for a smile, hunting for _anything_.

It wasn't long before they stood together by the lake, he had stood here alone just minutes ago, though the technique seemed a lot more daunting with an audience.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He forced himself, a fierce shout leaving his small body.

Inhale, focus, ignite. He repeated the method he had previously used, his eyes narrowing at the lake as he felt a difference. Exhaustion coiled around him, gripping every one of his limbs and severing their strength.

Smoke replaced fire, a laughable failure clouding his eyes. He didn't understand! Sasuke grieved as the fumes escaped him and he looked to his father in time to hear a sigh. A _disappointed_ sigh, Sasuke imagined. His arms fell loose to his sides and his head hung in a crippling misery.

"That's enough, Sasuke." The words felt cold, like a fatal execution from a samurai's blade.  
"Let's go home." Fugaku began to turn until a vice like grip seized his wrist, the weight of Sasuke's entire body being forced upon him, he was using his Father as an anchor to remain standing.

"Wait!" Sasuke pleaded, his eyes slowly raised from the floor, his head lifting. Fugaku could only form an icy frown of concern as he looked over his child.

Sasuke's skin was a pale, milky white like that of the ever-present autumn moonlight. His lips were singed with dirty, black ash and his eyes had hollowed to a misty gray. Sasuke looked ready to keel over at any second. Fugaku knew, this was a matter of Sasuke's pride.

"One more time..." Sasuke's voice escaped him like a ghost's whisper.

Fugaku stared at his son with mixed emotions. For as long as he lived he would never forget the matted hair and deathly ill appearance of his exhausted, youngest son. Fugaku felt Sasuke's shaky arm leave him and watched as he flipped through hand seals at a considerable pace.

"Sasuke - wait!" Fugaku commanded a moment too late. The final hand seal was not one used for the grand fireball. What Sasuke was attempting to execute was something completely different altogether.

A screech that could silence the heavens thundered to life, a vicious azure light burst from Sasuke's mouth at a size that matched his body. Blinding lightning lashed and whipped forwards, carving through the innocent lake, parting it down the centre with its sheer might.

Static flickered, buzzing at Sasuke's cheeks as the radiant spear sundered the lake. Cobalt light tinted Sasuke's billowing black hair and his body shuddered from force. Mist began to raise above the injured water's surface, the technique blinking to an end, the light folded in on itself and then disappeared.

Fugaku looked on in awe, his gaze tracking from Sasuke over to the devastation he had inflicted upon the water's edge. As the technique ended Fugaku's eyes narrowed in concern, studying Sasuke.

" _Raiton: False Darkness."_ Fugaku identified, watching as Sasuke's head fell limp, his shoulder's depressed causing his arms to sag loosely by his sides.

" _That's a B-Rank Raiton technique. A seven year old shouldn't be capable of using it...if you really did manage to produce a fireball, Sasuke, then I worry your potential might surpass even Itachi's."_ He mused, his eyes snapping to attention as Sasuke lost his battle with unconsciousness.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled, blurring behind him and collecting him in his arms.

Fugaku faltered, looking down at the small form in his arms that was marred with ash. Sasuke's black hair was standing on end at the mercy of the static. Fugaku realised that this was likely the first time he had held Sasuke in years.

A guilt flooded him, spilling into his stoicism and a bitter frown stained his famed, neutral expression.

"Sasuke...to think you would go this far." He uttered softly, a pride gripped him, crushing his body in an impossibly tight grip. "Even without my guidance...I'm proud of you Son." His eyes closed in a moment of deep regret.

"You won't ever understand it, I know that." He began to justify his action as he left the scene, heading for home, "I was wrong. I shouldn't have allowed my fears of sending you to war to allow me to stunt your growth." Fugaku said softly, looking down at Sasuke who lay exhausted in his arms.

* * *

Fugaku entered his home, just in time to spot Itachi making his way upstairs. He saw Itachi turn his head, looking back over his shoulder with a cold, stoic gaze before alarm illuminated his eyes.

Anything less than an experienced Jounin would've been unable to follow Itachi's movement, he'd vanished from existence only to reappear in front of Fugaku, instantly relieving him of Sasuke's weight.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, worry soaking his voice. Itachi brushed midnight bangs away from Sasuke's dirtied cheeks and folded them neatly behind his ear.

"There's no need for concern, Itachi. He'll be fine. Sasuke will recover quickly with proper rest." Fugaku stated firmly then was quickly on the receiving end of Itachi's lethal glare.

"What happened?" He demanded, a blazing anger rolling off him in waves.

"Sasuke wished to demonstrate his technique." Fugaku explained simply, folding his arms over his chest as Itachi's mood calmed to its usual serenity, "He told me he'd completed the Grand Fireball technique." He added, watching as Itachi's lips curved into a graceful smile.

"Sasuke...you've done well." He praised, his tone so gentle that it would shatter in anything but complete silence.

"Not quite." Fugaku interjected "Sasuke only managed to produce smoke. Though, he did show me something else..." He mentioned looking up at Itachi to gauge his reaction, "A Raiton: False Darkness. Though I'm sure it was accidental from the seals Sasuke used." Fugaku said as he walked towards the kitchen situated at the back of the hallway.

He turned momentarily, his hardened gaze baring into Itachi's eyes, "I don't doubt he managed the Grand Fireball, too. It's the only explanation for his condition." Fugaku said, seeing Itachi look down at Sasuke again, the smile still dressing his face.

"That's incredible, Sasuke! To use two elements at seven years old...could it have been a fluke?" Itachi lovingly praised his little brother yet didn't want to count out all options.

"Who knows?" Fugaku asked rhetorically while turning back to enter the kitchen, "He is my son, after all."He exited the hallway, leaving his words to float through the heavy silence that Itachi had been left in.

"Father!..." Itachi muttered in a hushed whisper, his face stretched into a large smirk, glowing warmly while holding Sasuke in his arms.

Itachi realised Sasuke's head seemed to lull against his body, allowing him to guard him in his moments of vulnerability. A huff of soft amusement left him. The sound of the wooden stairs creaking filled the hallway as he travelled upstairs.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's get you to bed." He whispered, his voice soothing.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mikoto looked over to her husband with a teasing smirk, "So he's got a talent for Raiton techniques?" She asked rhetorically but Fugaku gave her a curt nod, "He really is just like his mother." Mikoto gave an elegant chuckle, covering her lips with the back of her hand as she did.

"I think he worries that you don't pay attention to him, Fugaku. It's a shame he'll never realise that he's all you ever talk about."

"Hn. I'm not concerned about something like that." He brushed her off, sitting down and tending to his paperwork that remained casually strewn across the kitchen table, allowing the room to be blessed with peace and quiet.

"He's more like me than you realise." Fugaku corrected, staring down at his work, not meeting his wife's satisfied smirk.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, they curiously wandered across his white ceiling until his vision was greeted by Itachi's doting smile.

"Sasuke, it's time to get up." Itachi huffed gently while leaning over Sasuke, he righted himself, standing at his bedside, "You don't want to be late for your first day." He reminded, chuckling in amusement as Sasuke sprang into an upright position where he lay.

Waking up to Itachi standing over him had become a regular occurrence since he'd accidently succumbed to chakra exhaustion around five months ago. It was now January 10th, the starting date of new entrees to the shinobi academy.

" _Sasuke_! Up, _now_! We won't have you being late on your first day _!"_ Mikoto roared from downstairs.

Itachi could only offer an apologetic grin as Sasuke gulped in terror. Their mother was usually as gentle as a summer's breeze, the same could not be said when she had her reputation to uphold. It was a solid reminder that she had been a Jounin during her shinobi career.

"Coming!" He yelled in response, hopeful to appease the wrath of his mother as he jumped out of bed, rushing downstairs to get ready for his day.

It hadn't taken long for Mikoto to whip him into shape, wrestle his clothes on him, stuff him full of breakfast and all but throw him out the door with a loving kiss goodbye. Sasuke found himself guided through the waking village by Itachi, who had offered to take Sasuke for his first day.

"Oi...Itachi? Do you think Father is proud of me?" Sasuke asked somewhat out of the blue, he was fidgeting anxiously, toying with the hem of his navy blue shirt, "What if I don't get perfect scores like you did?" He asked, gazing up at Itachi with a serious expression.

"I wouldn't worry, Sasuke. Being able to use two different elements is incredible for your age, even I couldn't manage it." Itachi reassured him, "He believes you will do well. All that matters is that you do your best." His serene smile closed the conversation, ending any of Sasuke's momentary doubts.

Their brisk footsteps were accompanied by the sounds of the early morning market, sellers preparing stocks, setting up stalls and readying themselves for a long day's work.

With it being January, the sky was washed a crisp pastel blue, welcoming the first signs of daylight.  
The two were soon walking past the iconic Hokage tower and Sasuke didn't miss the shrouded expression that Itachi had wore as he glanced over at the building.

"Itachi?" Sasuke questioned innocently, staring up at him with concern.

He was met by Itachi's usual warm smile, "What is it, Sasuke?" He asked, confusing Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, wondering if it had been just his imagination, "Never mind, I just don't see any other kids here yet." He played it off, glancing around as they came to the academy entrance.

Two steady hands met his shoulders, ushering him towards the intimidating entrance to the academy. The large red doors were easily over double Sasuke's height and he felt a gulp crawl down his introverted throat.

"Have a good day, Sasuke." Itachi offered from behind him. Sasuke turned his head, feeling betrayed that Itachi wouldn't be coming into the class by his side.

Hesitantly, he pushed into the hallway. Sasuke was met with the thick scent of oak, likely sourcing from the polished wood floor. He glanced around, admiring the many portraits of various instructors hanging in the otherwise bland white hallway.

He tried to hide his head between his shoulders, cringing at the sound of his echoing footsteps. Remembering his acceptance letter, he rummaged in the pockets of his grey shorts, bringing a piece of paper to his attention.

"Now I remember..." He muttered, folding the paper away as he read off which class he'd been emitted too.

Sasuke gripped the steel handle. He took a few moments to glare at the innocent green door, uncertain. He gave exhale heavily, pushing the door open before he could back down.

His view of the classroom widened and Sasuke was thankful that many of the seats remained empty. In fact, only one other had arrived earlier than him. Sasuke didn't know if he was disappointed or thankful that no one responded to his arrival.

Sasuke ignored the lazy looking blonde who's head rested on his arms like a make shift pillow. Deciding not to disturb his sleep, Sasuke chose to sit in the row behind him. Sitting in the front row next to a bright, colourful guy like that would no doubt make him the centre of attention, something Sasuke wished to avoid.

He sunk comfortably into a chair by the window, noticing with surprise that the blonde twitched with awareness. Sasuke squinted, burning a hole in the back of the vibrant blonde locks.

" _He knows I'm here."_ Sasuke mused, unsure of why the blonde had played ignorant.

Paying it no mind, Sasuke turned to the window, staring absentmindedly at a large, black crow that was enjoying the freedom of the outside world. It turned to him, staring right back as if feeling his eyes upon it.

Sasuke jumped backward on his chair, hands resting on the table in surprise. The crow's head tilted to the side, it's deep crimson eyes whirling with black magatama. Without warning it cawed obnoxiously then without another sound it departed, racing away and leaving a trail of black feathers in its wake.

" _That was...the Sharingan."_ Sasuke felt cold sweat trail his warm back, his hands gripping at his new desk. Sasuke's eyes slithered towards the blonde, wondering if he had noticed his shock.

Blue eyes met black as Sasuke watched the blonde look up at him, returning the glance. Sasuke felt his eyebrows rise in curiosity but the blonde only answered him with silence.

Unsure of how to proceed, Sasuke gave up. He set his elbow on his desk, laying his chin on his palm as he returned to the window, stomaching the desire to sigh. The sound of the blonde moving reached his ears and Sasuke found himself quick to look down at the boy.

He sat with folded arms, letting out a huff as he did. Sasuke frowned.

"What is it?" The tone was dry, challenging even.

"I couldn' think of anything good to say." The blonde offered, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin directed right at Sasuke's cold exterior.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged, turning back to the window and acting uninterested as he watched the white fluffy clouds float by, "That's stupid." He said, a smirk dressing his face as he studied the calm, morning sky.

"It's not like you came up with anything better!" The blonde yelled, antagonized. A childish glare met Sasuke's amused glance.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" He gave a dry reply, suitable for an Uchiha.

"Whatcha mean? You talked first!" The blonde accused, pointing a finger at Sasuke in accusation,  
"If you didn't want to talk then why did you say something?" He shouted back a little louder, his voice raising in pitch slightly due to his agitation.

"I did it on a whim, that's all." Sasuke mimicked Itachi, he'd heard him say it before and remembered how cool it had sounded. He had to admit, it was amusing to get a rise out of the innocent blonde.

Sasuke heard the sound of the blonde's seat scraping against the wooden floor, he turned to see him enter his row and plop himself down in the seat next to him with a soft thump.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke asked in confusion, his eyes narrowing into a weak glare.

"Sitting next to you. What's it look like?" The blonde shot back, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why?" Sasuke interrogated.

"Dunno. I did it on a whim." The blonde replied, a smug grin on his face at the joy of getting his own back so quickly.

A huff of amusement left Sasuke. He turned back to the window and without looking, jabbed the blonde lightly on his arm.

"Idiot."

The blonde sat with a goofy grin on his face, pulling out a book titled 'Naruto Uzumaki's Ultimate Totally Awesome Super Secret Study Book.' flipping it open to a seemingly random page and tracing over the writing in deep concentration.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, refusing to be drawn in by Naruto's antics for a second time. Instead, the sound of the classroom door squeaking open slowly had Sasuke look towards the entrance to the classroom in contained anticipation.

A cherry blossom pink popped into view, followed by the form of a cheery, yet anxious looking girl who stood in the centre of the room in silent awe. Sasuke could tell she was drinking in the sight of her new class.

He had to admit the classroom was welcoming. It was parted into three columns by simple sets of wooden stairs, equipped with a total of nine desks, each capable of seating three hopeful students. Other than that, the room had a blackboard and various teaching aids plastered upon the walls.

Sasuke never realised that her awe had nothing to do with the classroom or that the girl was staring right at him. His eyes shifted away from her again. Sasuke heard her footsteps grow closer to his desk but said nothing, he wasn't one for introductions.

Naruto, on the other hand, shot her a cheeky grin while admiring her unique hair colour, "You wanna sit with us?" He asked, his voice holding a summer's warmth.

"Um, if that's okay."She nodded with uncertainty, "My name is Haruno Sakura" She added, straightening out her favourite red dress with a nervous smile.

"Yea, 'course it is! You shouldn't worry 'bout simple stuff like that. Do what you want or you'll never be happy!" Naruto advised with a happy chuckle, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Well...I can tell you think that. It explains why you're wearing that jacket." Sakura smirked watching as he turned incredulous.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto shot to his feet, looking down at his jacket with mock hurt as Sakura giggled in response. He couldn't help but become embarrassed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slumping back into his chair.

"Stupid..." Sasuke muttered from his right as Sakura sat down, not bothering to introduce himself.

"Who's side are you on?" He turned on Sasuke only to meet his back. Sasuke had conveniently turned to facing out of the window again, ignoring the attention from the two of them.

Enthusiastic, noisy children pouring into the classroom interrupted their playful bickering. Bodies spilled into the room, quickly filling empty seats and talking loudly with one another, filling the room with new life.

Naruto felt it almost immediately. The eyes, the cautious staring and hushed whispers that had surfaced in the classroom, he'd hoped to be free from this type of thing in the academy at least. With a muted groan he settled down on to his desk, his good mood completely downtrodden.

Despite the room now being crowded, Naruto felt isolated, like a tormented ghost sitting among the living. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck, he could hear them talking. He couldn't stop his blue eyes from anxiously darting around the room, eyeing those that were wary of him. Forcing himself to ignore it, Naruto ducked down to his desk, settling his chin on his hands looking rather grim.

Sasuke paid apt attention, glancing over at Naruto and realising the shift in his behaviour. A frown creased his brow, Sasuke struggled to understand what had caused the change. A studying glance was cast around the room and Sasuke became dissatisfied with his findings.

The class didn't like Naruto, that much was obvious. Sasuke wanted to investigate or even question Naruto directly about it. He hadn't thought there was anything particularly wrong with Naruto despite his outgoing personality. Sasuke suffered under his curse of stoicism, unable to offer any sentiment that might help Naruto in this situation.

"Hn." He grunted in annoyance, glaring out of the window and scorning his shortcomings.

"Now, now. Settle down." A warm yet authoritative voice commanded, "Welcome to the Academy! I'll be your instructor, my name is Umino Iruka." He greeted kindly, his dark eyes taking in the features of his new class.

Naruto sighed heavily in relief, his face softening. He was thankful that Iruka had stolen the attention away from him and took this time to give his new teacher a bored look over.

Iruka was wearing a standard issue pale green Chuunin flak jacket along with the uniform navy blue underclothes and matching Konoha headband. His brunette ponytail and the rather obvious scar that decorated his face were the most stand out things about him.

Naruto couldn't help but go over the many ways Iruka may have earned the deep cut across his nose, imagining his new teacher in all kinds of battles.

Feeling that the class had been suitably distracted by the start of their shinobi adventure, Naruto risked turning around. He stole a look, searching the students for faces he recognized. To his surprise he saw several children from prestigious clans, just like Kakashi had promised.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata were all children he knew of in some way or another. He'd encountered them around town from visiting the local park or playing ninja in the quiet evening streets. Naruto knew of Hinata, though he'd never actually spoken to her, he'd never seen her without guards that held a constant sour expression, something he hadn't wished to worsen.

The class began settling in, failing to pay attention to Iruka and doubts nipped at Naruto for a second time. Naruto huffed, turning his head away in irritation, deciding to slump down on his desk again.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Look, Naruto is here, too." Choji muttered quietly.

A simple sigh left Shikamaru, "That's none of my business, he never bothered me too much." He replied in a lazy drawl, resting his left cheek on his palm, already bored.

"Yea, same here! Always thought he was kinda a pain though, way too loud and obnoxious for me!" Kiba chimed in from behind, patting Shikamaru on the shoulder twice with heavy handed smacks.

"Is that right? It's a wonder he doesn't remind you of anyone else" Shikamaru mumbled, looking up to Kiba sat at the desk behind him.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Kiba asked, tilting his head in curiosity much like an innocent dog would.

A defeated sigh left Shikamaru, "I have a feeling this class is going to be troublesome." He complained with a dry tone.

"But you say that about everything Shikamaru." Choji interjected with an amused grin.

"And i'm not wrong."

"Heh, lighten up Shikamaru! I'm sure you'll get used to it!" Kiba grinned, his fangs showing through his bright smile.

"It's too early for this." Shikamaru huffed, choosing to lay on his cheek. He needed a nap.

* * *

Itachi was blessed with a pleasant curve relaxing along his lips as he strolled away from the academy. Thanks to his observant nature, Itachi was able to revel in the tranquillity of Konoha's easy going morning atmosphere.

The village had a certain warmth to it that wasn't the result of being located in Fire Country. Everywhere Itachi looked he was met with grinning faces, friendly waves and welcoming nods, the civilians of Konoha banded together to create something priceless.

The street was filled with sounds of shifting market stock and the hustle and bustle of bantering shopkeepers tending to cheery customers. It was all complimented by singing early birds and the rustle of leaves that performed soothing gestures in the gentle breeze. Other nations would struggle to believe that Konoha enjoyed this kind of weather even in January.

" _I hope you can come to experience this joy too, Sasuke."_ Itachi pondered, leaving the main street behind.

A grim thought poisoned his carefree walk, leaving him standing stock still at the edge of the street.

" _Konoha is made of many families. For the Uchiha to selfishly threaten that..._ " The burden of his new role wasn't lost on his young mind. An image of his family standing together flickered across his mind. Objectively, Itachi knew what was right. He belonged to Konoha.

As he continued his walk, Itachi was struck with the imagination of Sasuke smiling up at him and his steps once again faltered.

 _"Sasuke..."_ He reconsidered. Sasuke was the one thing that rose above even his love for Konoha.

"Ah, Itachi!" A welcoming voice shouted, "Good to see you. I guess it's Sasuke's big day then?" The friendly guard asked, he stood on the left side of the compound's entrance.

"That's right. He was excited for his first day." Itachi replied calmly, he was familiar with the two Uchiha police officers tasked with guarding the entry to the compound.

"That so? He'll be rising through the ranks in no time!" A second guard chimed in. He stood at the right of the entrance, folding his arms with an encouraging nod, a smirk plastered on his face.

Itachi grimaced at the sentiment. He didn't want that life for Sasuke. The village had long since introduced laws regarding early graduation now that the world was celebrating peacetime but as a Shinobi, Itachi had learned that laws were easily manipulated.

"Why the troubled face, Itachi?" The left guard questioned with concern, "Aren't you excited for him? I'm sure he wants to grow up to be like his older brother." The right guard offered with a cheery grin.

The thought produced a weak smile from Itachi, "That may be what I'm afraid of..." He mumbled in response.

To Itachi's surprise the two gave a hearty laugh, mistaking his confession as a joke.

"There's no need to worry about something like that, Itachi! You're among the pride of the Uchiha after all." The left guard affirmed, resting a strong hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure glad you're on our side! I couldn't imagine the trouble I'd have running into you out in the field." The right guard joined in, attempting to reassure Itachi with a warm smile.

"Thank you for your kind words." Itachi gave a slight, hiding the sting of guilt came with the right guard's words. The words repeated in his mind, the words 'our side' clearly distinct from the rest.

"Don't mind me." The guard on the left stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning sheepish at Itachi's sincerity, "I'm just happy to be out here in the village instead of cooped up in the compound as usual." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure many clan members would share those feelings." Itachi said with a solemn expression.

"Oh! By the way, Itachi, I think I saw Shisui looking for you earlier. He's out at the training grounds. Wouldn't keep him waiting." The guard on the right offered, a glint of amusement in his eye.

"I best be leaving then, thank you." Itachi nodded politely then made his way into the compound intending to visit his long time best friend.

* * *

Itachi stepped into the open clearing with cautious, hesitant steps. He glanced around the training grounds. It was empty. Itachi twitched as he heard the familiar whiz of kunai. His black eyes blinked, emerging a deep crimson with black tomoe spinning to life.

Itachi's body gracefully rotated to narrowly avoid two lethal kunai. He watched as they sailed past either side of him, inches away from each of his ears. In an instant Itachi's hand grabbed the hilt of his sword.

 _Cling_.

"Exceptional as always, Itachi!" A feral smirk met him, the two suddenly locked blade against blade, "No, if anything I'd say you've gotten better." Shisui greeted Itachi with a playful grin, breaking free from their momentary stalemate and layering three wild slashes at Itachi.

Itachi was on the constant defence, parrying strike after strike with practiced precision. Left, right, left, Shisui was unrelenting. Itachi stepped back in surprise, a mere moment was all taken to realise Shisui had disappeared.

The rustle of grass beneath charging footsteps alerted his senses.

" _Behind!_ "

Itachi span to face him, guarding against the heavy blow, his shoulder's rolling under the weight of his opponent's sword.

"You're distracted." Shisui taunted, releasing his grip on his sword. Itachi watched in amazement as he was now guarding against a limp, falling weapon.

His head turned to the right, sharingan predicting Shisui's movement path. His insight paid off. Shisui banked right, now equipped with two kunai, one in each hand, set in a reversed grip.

Shisui provided a restless onslaught of hits in his new twin dagger like form, pressuring Itachi from all angles and began to force movements out of him. It was Sharingan vs. Sharingan.

Itachi's body moved impossibly, beating away kunai after kunai. He tensed as Shisui barrel rolled, twirling his body into a living weapon. Not able to counter, Itachi leapt away, flipping gracefully to gain distance.

Itachi's hand dipped into his weapon pouch as he finished a third back flip, hastily throwing six shuriken towards the now advancing Shisui. The instant it took Shisui to beat down his shuriken was all he needed.

Itachi launched a kick towards Shisui's head, round housing him into the air. Shisui blew backwards, flipping midair to right himself letting his feet skid along the ground.

It took every ounce of Shisui's battle-hardened muscle to block Itachi's blade with the small 'x' shape his kunai formed. Itachi reared back, slashing against the guard again and again, wounding the stamina of Shisui's burdened arms.

Shisui grit his teeth, his right eye wincing with effort.

 _"_ As if!" He yelled, summoning chakra into his arms and slashing in the 'x' shape his kunai had maintained. The cut sliced open Itachi, blood coating the air. Shisui's eyes danced over the sight before he frowned in concentration.

The whistling of kunai tickled his instincts. Shisui turned, leaving Itachi's well placed shadow clone to puff out of existence. Shisui's gifted eyes studied the trajectory of the kunai and time seemed to slow.

Shisui executed a butterfly twist, gracefully spinning between the varied flight paths of the six kunai that Itachi had launched at him. He was ready to charge at Itachi for another brawl when the sound of metal striking metal intruded.

Shisui glanced backwards, features illuminating with shock. Itachi's kunai had landed between the centre holes of the six shuriken Shisui had embedded in the ground. The shuriken locked the kunai in place, fastening them to the earth.

Steel wire glinted in the sun's light and Shisui turned to Itachi who was calmly flipping through hand seals.

"You really _are_ exceptional, Itachi." Shisui marvelled, disappearing with a high speed body flicker as the six steel wires became engulfed in fire. The flames mercilessly crashed into the discarded weapons used for the setup of the attack as Shisui had escaped from harm.

"But if you don't concentrate you'll lose!" Shisui sprang from behind him. The two became locked in an acrobatic dance of kunai vs. sword. They flipped, jumped and twisted around each other to avoid one deadly attack after the next.

Shisui brought down his left kunai, brushing aside Itachi's right handed sword arm knocking the weapon out of his hands and leaving him open. Itachi flowed with the momentum of Shisui's strike, spinning to his right and impacted Shisui's back with his own.

Itachi grabbed Shisui's left arm, throwing him over his shoulder to launch Shisui some distance.

Shisui landed elegantly on the ball of his right foot. He blinked away, rushing Itachi. The two met again in the centre of the training ground. Fist lashed against wrist as the two parried and struck in a fierce taijutsu bout.

They leapt backwards slightly, roundhouse kicking at the same time, their legs clashing in the air causing a struggle for dominance. Shisui swung his arms, his body driven into a spin by the momentum allowing him to flip horizontally. He attempted to kick Itachi with his free leg.

Itachi ducked his head, raising his right wrist which was reinforced by his left arm to guard the blow. Shisui wasted no time. He seamlessly flowed into a low sweep, knocking Itachi off his feet and punished him between his ribs with a brutal left fist.

The pain was a blunt explosion of force causing Itachi to barrel away, skidding along the ground on his back before jolting into a retreating handspring to right himself. His instincts flared. Without even thinking, relying on purely his reactions, Itachi turned his head just in time to watch an equally powerful right punch slam into the tree by his side.

He turned back to Shisui as the fist didn't leave the tree. A huff of amusement escaped Itachi and a warm small curved along his lips. Shisui was grinning down at him.

"I told you it would be my win." Shisui laughed, pulling his hand away and offering his hand to pull Itachi away from leaning against the tree.

Itachi merely nodded, a smile on his face, taking his hand and standing by his side. The feeling of family was sacred, Itachi couldn't deny the joy he felt around them, it was a sense of peace that could only be mimicked by the stillest of waters.

"So..." Shisui started, his voice growing serious, his eyes reverting to a cold black, "You will be acting as a double agent after all." Shisui states, there was no question in his tone.

"I assumed they would've asked you as well, Shisui." Itachi countered, he felt his heart rotting in his chest as Shisui learned of his betrayal. To his surprise, he received an honest nod in response.

"You're right as always." Shisui shrugged, "Let's just hope nothing bad comes from all of this."He sighed while walking to the centre of the training grounds.  
"Round 2." He settled into a fighting stance, "And try to concentrate this time." He challenged, waiting for Itachi to prepare himself.

* * *

"...In front of you, you've all been given a copy of Konoha's Bingo Book." Iruka explained in the background of Naruto's attention, "It's also known as a wanted criminals book, this is Konoha's edition." He continued his lecture as Naruto absentmindedly flicked through the pages with a glum expression.

He'd been so excited. Now, that excitement was gone. The first day of the academy was a sharp reminder that Naruto was different, that he didn't belong. He was a fox among chickens. Thankfully, two interesting looking ninja caught his eye in the book.

Sasuke looked down at the disheartened blonde, annoyed with his stunted social skills. He wanted to help. From time to time his charcoal eyes wandered to Sakura, as if silently urging her to step in and cover for his shortcomings though his efforts were in vain.

Sasuke's cheek was resting against his fist as he wandered his thoughts. He found himself writhing. Uchiha Sasuke did not enjoy being helpless, even if only socially. Attentive, his eyes glanced over Naruto as he perked up with interest, reading from the pages of his bingo book.

"Kuro and Shiro." He stated, doing his best not to sound all knowing and arrogant, "Black and white, in other words." Sasuke offered, watching Naruto's reaction closely.

Blue, joy filled eyes turned to Sasuke, "Cool, huh!" He grinned, feeling as if his body was suddenly captured in a gentle hold. His negative emotions seemed to shrink and cower away when faced with Naruto's hope for friendship.

A curt nod was the best Sasuke could manage though a satisfied smirk shone across his face.

"Oi, Sensei, why are all these guys so strong? They've all killed so many people! Is it because they're criminals?" Kiba asked, his hand raised as he shouted out - showing his best intentions to be well mannered despite his failings.

"Criminals? Well...it depends how you look at it." Iruka thought, holding his chin in thought while glancing at the wooden ceiling, "This is Konoha's Bingo Book. Every nation has their own Bingo Book, a lot of people Konoha would consider heroes are considered as criminals to other nations." Iruka replied, flicking through the pages of his own copy while idly talking.

"Take the Fourth Hokage for example. To us, he was a kind hearted leader who sacrificed his life for the good of Konoha..." Iruka started, using hand gestures to engage his audience.

"To Iwagakure, The Hidden Stone Village as some of you may know it, the Fourth Hokage was a tyrant, a demon who slaughtered over ten thousand troops in a haunting flash of light." Iruka watched with glee as his student's mouths opened with fascination.

"He was known as 'The Yellow Flash.' In their version of the Bingo Book. He was considered so powerful that anyone who encountered him was to immediately flee on sight." Iruka folded his arms across his chest with a satisfied huff of amusement as his class erupted into excited noise.

"Or Hatake Kakashi, an elite Jonin of Konoha known as-" To Iruka's dismay the bell sounded, ending the glorious first day.

"Ah- Don't forget to take those books with you! They're yours now." Iruka shouted over the obnoxious ringing, "And class will be at the same time tomorrow, remember to pack your lunches! Tomorrow we will start training exercises!" Iruka tried in vain to fuss over the young children that were pouring out of his classroom like a flock of sheep.

"Bye Sensei!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Sensei!"

The yelled out to him as they excitedly left the class. Surprisingly, the Uchiha of his class, Sasuke, was waiting by the door for Naruto who'd only just begun to shuffle out of his seat to make his way out of the room.

"Cya tomorrow, you two." Iruka smiled warmly.

"Yeah, see you then Sensei!" Naruto grinned up at him, glad that his teacher didn't show the same sort of negativity towards him as some members of his class did. Iruka was a light shining through the darkness.

Sasuke didn't say anything to Iruka, merely offering him a well mannered bow of his head as the two left the room. When faced with the corridor Sasuke remained in silence as he walked by Naruto's side. Thankfully, Naruto seemed more than happy simply enjoying his company, it was a humbling experience.

As they exited through the large academy doors, rays of winter sun softly stroked their features. Despite it being January, the evening remained comfortably warm, though the wind had became bitter, laced with an icy chill likely originating from Water Country in the east.

Sasuke had noticed that the further they travelled through the corridor, the more anxious Naruto had looked. He'd caught him stealing frantic glances over at him but now Naruto was flat out staring at him with curiosity.

"Sasuke." A gentle voice called out to him, stealing Naruto's attention.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called out happily, running to his brother's side.

Naruto watched in surprise as Sasuke made an expression that he didn't think possible. Gone was the stoic friend he'd made in the academy, Sasuke had been replaced by a care free child that adored this new person without any hesitation.

Naruto had expected this. This is why he had arrived so early to class. Why he had waited until the class was clear to leave. Naruto didn't want to watch the others enjoy the comforts of having doting parents to watch over them. He couldn't resist the dissatisfied frown that marred his expression, it was anchored there by his depthless loneliness.

"Of course.. _._ " Naruto muttered, the bitterness lingering on his lips. For some reason he'd been weak, hoping that Sasuke had been just like him. Naruto shook his head in denial. He didn't anyone to be like him. He just wanted someone to understand.

He ignored the pain of a blade sliding through his back and piercing his heart, silencing his anguish,  
" _Today has been better than I could've hoped for!"_ Naruto reminded himself as his eyes followed Sasuke down the street, watching as Itachi carried him on his back.

The evening sunset cast shadows that stretched from the academy building, fragments of sunlight shone through the nearby trees, painting silhouettes of autumn leaves across the ground. The street was decorated in orange, Naruto's favourite colour, yet it did nothing to strip away his grey expression.

He stood in front of the academy's imposing double oak doors, his hand twitching into an fist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's yell interrupted their departure, Itachi stopped and the two looked back at Naruto, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Naruto bellowed in the empty street.

Sasuke felt a small breath of surprise leave him as he studied Naruto. The huge grin on Naruto's face only confused his lack of social skills, it didn't match his hurt tone of voice at all. He gave a nod, an affirmative that they'd meet again, then turned to cling to Itachi's back.

His ear's twitched at the sound of retreating footsteps in the distance. He could only assume that they belonged to Naruto, likely making his escape before being scolded by his parents. Sasuke shook his head against Itachi's neck. Naruto was definitely the hopeless type to accidently get himself in trouble.

Itachi's slow pace contrasted heavily with Naruto's. The soothing steps were beginning to lull Sasuke into a state of relaxation and Itachi's caring voice only added to the serenity of the soundless streets.

"Making friends already?" Itachi asked, his tone light with amusement.

Sasuke hinted with embarrassment at Itachi's teasing, "No! It's just some kid that decided to sit next to me...there's nothing I could've done about it." He replied, strongly denying the accusations.

"Friends are important, Sasuke." Itachi advised, "You will learn that depending on people is crucial for team work. It's a key part of being a shinobi. Sometimes, no matter how strong a person is, they'll never be able to fulfil a task that a group could accomplish easily." He spoke with a wisdom beyond his years and Sasuke found himself idolizing his big brother as usual.

"No way." He shook his head, "You can handle anything on your own, Itachi!" Sasuke retorted, showing his somewhat biased opinion.

Itachi stopped for a moment.

Memories of his old squad flashed across his eyes, he saw how they died, how _he_ failed them. Then, the war. Countless lives, blood splattered trees, death coated fields and trees decorated with corpses. He heard nightmarish screams that he was unable to prevent.

Itachi's eyes had closed. He took a step forward, reminding himself that currently he was staring into the tranquil horizon of a peacetime Konoha.

"I guess you won't want to help me with my training tonight then." Itachi laughed softly, abandoning the harsh memories of the past in favour of his younger brother's calming presence.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Sasuke shot back defensively, arms folding around Itachi's shoulders in protest.

"By the way...Itachi?" Sasuke shuffled on his back, clearly not comfortable with the new subject,  
"Do you know Naruto? Everyone seems to. I don't think anyone likes him but I can't figure out why." Sasuke admits, he had no one else to turn to for something like this.

"Ah, Naruto?" Itachi asks feigning curiosity, "Is that the name of the blonde child you were stood with? I'm afraid I've never met him." Itachi replied with a firm guilt settling on his soul. It was better that Sasuke didn't know. Itachi doubted that Naruto even knew.

Sasuke scoffed, "I'll just have to find out for myself." He said, determined to get his answers.

Itachi momentarily tuned out Sasuke, losing himself to his thoughts.

" _It pains me that the Uchiha are willing to risk sacrificing this generation to the art of war. I can't help but favour Konoha."_ Itachi thought, looking ahead towards the compound.

" _It's a war of bloodshed that they're unlikely to even win. Even if the Hokage was overthrown, a forced military dictatorship would suffer constant rebellion similar to The Village Hidden In the Mist.  
That kind of chaos cannot be allowed."_ He struggled internally, feeling more than Sasuke's weight on his shoulders.

" _Above all else, no matter what may become of me...I don't want to lose Sasuke to a war."_ Itachi promised to himself with a heavy heart.

"Itachi? What're you waiting for, let's go inside already." Sasuke complained, snapping Itachi from his stupor.

He blinked twice, only now realising that they'd made it home, " A strong shinobi must learn patience, Sasuke." Itachi said calmly, the warmth returning to his expression as he turned his head to face Sasuke.

A mischievous smirk spread across Sasuke's face. Sasuke tapped Itachi on the forehead with his two fingers, "Some other time, big brother." He mimicked, deepening his voice to the best of his ability, hopping off Itachi's shoulders and running inside.

Itachi shook his head, revelling in Sasuke's antics while following him indoors.

Sasuke slid open the kitchen door, "I'm home." He greeted Mikoto with a warm smile.

"So, how was your first day, my little star?" Mikoto fussed, dragging him into a hug which he quickly struggled inside of. Mikoto had been a Jonin in her prime, there was no escaping her motherly-love.

"It was fine! Let me go..." Sasuke protested as she softly kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you had a nice time. Did you make any new friends?" She asked, letting him free so that she could look him over.

"I...maybe, I dunno." Sasuke replied, not really sure if he could even consider Naruto a friend at the moment. He didn't mind the thought, though.

A charming laugh escaped her, "I heard from Itachi you were worried about your Father." She started, earning a sharp look from Sasuke, "I want you know your Father is very proud of you, Sasuke. You're all he talks about! In fact, one time he even-"

Mikoto was suddenly cut off as Fugaku and Itachi entered the kitchen. The atmosphere thickened with a heavy, dry tension, colouring the room a shade darker. A worried expression knitted its way across Mikoto's porcelain face, her hands resting on Sasuke's shoulders.

"The meeting tonight will be at the usual location." Fugaku stated sternly, "Don't disappoint us, Itachi." He ordered, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'll be there. Are these the papers you mentioned?" Itachi questioned, taking a seat opposite Fugaku and looking over fresh documents scattered across the kitchen desk. The dining table had looked this way ever since rumours of the coup had whispered their way around the compound.

"Sasuke, why don't you run along and play? I'm sure after your day at the academy you could use some time off." Mikoto smiles deceptively through the tense air.

"Mom, stop!" Sasuke huffed in embarrassment, "I'm not a kid anymore." He glares up at her in weak resistance.

"It's only because I love you." Mikoto countered, chuckling at his behaviour which only caused him to fold his arms before stomping out of the kitchen.

"...I love you too." He grumbled, stealing a hesitant look at the kitchen before he tread upstairs to rest for the day.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I have to admit I was itching for a fight scene so if the Shisui vs Itachi fight seemed a little out of place that might be why but hopefully I did them some justice! What did you think of getting a look in on the Uchiha happenings and Sasuke's life at home? Let me know your favourite parts!

Cya next time!  
-MM.


	3. Chapter 3 - Innocent Deceptions

**The Hunted**

Chapter 3 - Innocent Deceptions.

* * *

Immense darkness was all that he saw. The world had been painted a lightless black yet gravity's pull on his billowing blonde hair gave wordless warning that Naruto was in freefall. Instinctively, his arms and legs extended at his sides in a humble attempt to slow his motion.

Strangely, Naruto didn't feel the wind rushing through the roots of his hair or the exhilarating sensation of air pressure lashing against his skin from rapid descent. instead, there was nothingness, much like the depthless black void that cloaked his sight.

Naruto looked downward, a shiver haunting his nerves, the descent seemed endless. His blood seemed to curdle, bubbling with an anxious fear. His ocean blue eyes became frantic, dancing in the dark in search of precious details of his surroundings.

Cold sweat began to coat his body in disturbing moisture, his falling speed was steadily increasing. Though he continued to rocket downward, the world around him seemed to repeat, endlessly cycling his position, locking him in an eternal loss of control.

Naruto felt the cold, bony fingers of despair tracing down the grooves of his spine. Was this genjutsu? Choked by the sensation of the endless abyss Naruto's breath hitched, his fingers dug into his sweaty palms, scratching the surface of his skin. He crunched his eyes shut trying helplessly to shake away the maddening sensations.

Pushed to his mental limit of this merciless abyss, his senses hay-wired into the most natural expression of terror. He screamed. Naruto's anguish shook the shadowy world with sound, the depthless sky around him vibrated with the noise, the sound echoing all around him in a thick reverb.

Like assaulted glass, the darkness began to crack, breaking into parting shards that crumbled and shattered around Naruto. The world around him broke away and Naruto fell into a new void, watching as the previous world formed glowing white crystal-like fragments that floated away to the new lightless sky above.

Before comprehension could kick in, Naruto impacted a murky, brown sea. The water instantly drenched his body as he was helplessly plunged deeper. Panic overpowered every cell of his being. Naruto flailed desperately in the thick, dense water, uselessly kicking out his legs and scrambling his arms upward, reaching for the surface.

There was a painful tightening in his lungs, he forced his terrified blue eyes open only to feel them wince against the stinging sensation, they quickly turned bloodshot and sore from the water pressure as struggled to see anything in the dense, filthy water.

The oxygen was slowly being coaxed away from his body by this liquid prison, he watched as traitorous bubbles floated towards freedom while the weight of his drenched clothing suffocated his stamina as if tied down with bricks yet somehow, he made it to the surface.

A thick gasp tortured the silent air with its weight. Naruto coughed violently, hacking out the water in his lungs, his eyes still burning. Somehow, his shaky hands gripped to the tranquil waves of the unsteady brown sea and Naruto wasted no time in pulling himself up with all his strength.

Naruto's body laid on the water's surface, his chest heavily rising and falling, his mouth opened wide, greedily drinking in oxygen as if it were the sweetest of pleasures. He ached, resting upon the water as if it were solid ground while his legs remained dangling into the flowing waters below. The sensation so real that the liquid soaked his legs in a warm, disgusting texture that reminded him far too much of blood.

With a grunt of effort, Naruto hooked his right leg on to the surface, rolling onto his chest and hoisting himself into a crawling position on all fours. His body rejected the sudden movement, coughing out more of the swallowed water while he stared down at the moving brown currents beneath him through squinted eyes.

The darkness from above was reflected in the murky waves, the shadows looming above him like an approaching nightmare. Naruto's eyes strained closed, clasping together attempting to refuse the world around him. This couldn't be real.

Peeling his tightly closed eyelids apart, Naruto found that his surroundings remained unchanged. His only option was to move forward. With some hesitation, Naruto swung his head upward, the motion flowing in a controlled arc.

His vision scattered across the waves, crawling along them to meet the horizon. What he saw made him shuffle backward, falling on to his rear from his crawling position in disbelief. Rusted metal bars soared towards the sky, the impenetrable beams were matted with aged blacks and browns and decorated in thin layers of moss, all signs of their ceaseless vigilance.

No matter how far his eyes reached, Naruto was unable to find an end to the towering steel. A gulp snaked its way down his now dry throat. The feeling of being watched sent an unpleasant tingle down Naruto's back, his shoulders shuffling in response. Cautiously, he raised to a stand, feeling like prey to a hidden predator.

His eyes had stumbled upon was death. Naruto couldn't describe it in any other way. The presence ripped his soul away from his body, tearing it to mangled shreds. Colour left his skin. Any drop of false courage evaporated into turmoil.

Suddenly the metal bars didn't seem so secure.

A horrifying crimson eye bore into his existence, glowing a bloody red with the burning of tormented souls, its depthless black pupil stood out even amongst the shadows. The sight consumed Naruto's every thought.

He couldn't move. He couldn't even think. His mouth hung open in shameless fear, his eyes danced over the form of the nightmare that glared down at him and every thought in Naruto's mind prepared him for the possibility of dying.

Naruto jolted upright in his bed.

His sheets erupted into orange and white, the blankets floating harmlessly discarded across his dark bedroom. Naruto steadied himself in his upright position, his palms flat on his mattress as his shoulders heaved to normalize his heart rate.

Thin black rectangular shadows decorated his face in the darkness, his dark blue blinds casting them upon him thanks to the eerie moonlight. The rest of his room remained a sullen navy, though the air was calm, comforting even.

Naruto lifted the back of his hand to wipe his drenched forehead, his sunny blonde hair was marred with sweat, his clothes were also drenched, as if he really had fallen into a depthless ocean. A heavy, drawn out sigh spilled into the tranquillity of the room.

"...Just a nightmare..." He reassured himself in the darkness.

For good measure, Naruto turned his head slowly left to right, just in case. Relief fluttered through him, his shoulders sagging into relaxation. Bringing his fists upward, Naruto rubbed his dilated eyes, ridding his body of its needless adrenaline and shooing away the slight sting that nipped his tired eyes.

Naruto clambered out of bed, his bare feet slapping against the cool wooden flooring as he travelled towards the bathroom. His sleepy hand patted against the white tiled wall as he navigated the soothing dark of his apartment, his head hung low in a tired daze. Click.

The room flooded with light causing him to reflexively cover his still light sensitive blue eyes with his arm, a misty sigh polluted the bathroom with melancholy as he did. The sound of a twisting pipe bursting to life ended the silence, from it sprung the mellow pitter-patter of his shower.

The warm water seemed to melt away his troubles and he indulged in the pleasant feeling, massaging the knots in his shoulders and tending to his brilliant blonde locks with artistic care.

"Why always the same dream?" Naruto contemplated; his sullen, breathy voice lost in the soft steam that coated the room. His hand unconsciously travelled to his stomach, using a finger to trace the intimidating looking black seal that scorned his stomach.

"This thing seems like its really complicated..." He muttered while scratching at his scalp with sweet scented shampoo, "I've never seen a seal look anything like this. Not in books or anything." Naruto mumbled, lost in his shower thoughts.

"I'll ask Kakashi-sensei about it today." Naruto decided, lulling his head backward to enjoy the bliss of the warm water raining down his features.

* * *

"Reoccurring nightmares, huh?" Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly with concern though the action was well disguised as he placed a hand lazily at his chin, "I know how that feels." He said bitterly, watching as Naruto mistook the statement for reassurance.

"You do?" Naruto asked, blue eyes glimmering with an innocent hope.

"You could say so, something like that, anyway." Kakashi answered in his usual roundabout way of replying, giving his shoulders a casual shrug "You said you imagine a prison holding back a monster? What does the monster look like?" He probed, trying to make sense of Naruto's ramblings.

" _I've already got a pretty good idea of what it may be. I'm sorry, Naruto. I won't be of much help with this."_ Kakashi sighed internally, something he'd mastered as a jounin at the young age of ten.

" _The laws never made sense to me. I understand the Hokage's caution with Iwa, but even if they were to discover your heritage, attempting to harm our village's Jinchuriki would be asking for war."_ He mused, pushing aside the urge to frown with annoyance.

"Well..." Naruto dropped into a cross legged seating position on the lush green grass of the training grounds. The sky above was a usual lazy blue, painted with fluffy white clouds that blushed a soft gold in the early morning sun. The two sat under the shade of the treeline on the perimeter of the open field, the leaves shuffling in the gentle breeze causing golden sun-baked shadows to shift across their faces.

"It's got huge glowing red eyes and It's so tall that it's bigger than any building in Konoha!" Naruto tried, making animated hand gestures to scale its height, attempting to accurately convey the sheer terror of the beast to his teacher.

A shadow of realisation loomed in Kakashi's visible black eye, but he gave a nod of acknowledgement, "What else?" he encouraged.

"It has orange fur." Naruto described with a frown, deep in thought, "Except not the good kind of orange." He quickly added, looking up to Kakashi with a sheepish grin.

Kakashi's facial structure barely quivered, the slightest of twitches and the grinding of his teeth had escaped him as he realised his theory was correct, he had long since learned to mute his expressions.

" _Kyuubi..."_ The name was associated with horror like screams, tears, anguish and the unforgettable silhouette of destruction that roared beneath the full moon. The ruined village, the countless dead and the grief that ground hearts into rubble to match their broken homes.

"Orange? Well, I wouldn't know of any monster like that." Kakashi forced a huff of amusement to compliment his guilty lie, "Are you sure it's not one of your own creations?" He asked, face settling into a one-eyed smile.

Kakashi was met with folded arms, a haughty expression on Naruto's face.

" _This is the kind of expression you should be making, Naruto. I can only imagine it'll get worse from here as you unravel the truth."_ Kakashi grimaced under his mask a sadness sinking through his stomach.

"There's also this big black seal on my tummy. It always appears after the nightmares." Naruto lifted his shirt to demonstrate, "But in the morning it's gone, like this! It looks like a big swirl, like the one on the back of your jacket. I'm telling you Kakashi-sensei, I'm not making this up!" Naruto huffed, his sentences stringing together into defensive rambling.

" _I'll have to tell Hokage-sama after all."_ Kakashi shuddered internally, the symptoms of a headache coming over him. He could feel it again, his shaky mental health almost willing him to pick up his book and drown out the outside world as he had so many times before.

"Is that so?" Kakashi's dry reply had Naruto looking indignant, "Are you perhaps interested in sealing Naruto?" The conversation skilfully switched direction and Kakashi's hand that had clasped the spine of his book snapped the item closed inside his weapon pouch.

"Huh? Well, I guess so. I like their patterns, something about them just seems to make sense." Naruto shrugged, not all that sure of himself, "I think they're kinda cool, I just dunno much about 'em." He said honestly, an embarrassed grin blessing his face.

"Well, I suppose that's something we can pick up next time. If you'd like that is." Kakashi shrugged, acting carefree. He watched as Naruto seemingly transitioned from concerned to ecstatic.

"Yeah! That'd be great, thanks Kakashi-sensei, you're the best!" Naruto replied, his naive attitude getting the better of him in his excitement, he wore a blinding grin, one that painfully reminded Kakashi of both Kushina and Minato at the same time.

His lips tightened into a thin line, Kakashi felt his trained heart sink, he knew of the law but even he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting uncomfortably where he sat.

" _Sensei, I know this isn't what you would've wanted. This isn't what I want either. What would Rin do? What would Obito do?_ " The questions hovered at the surface of his thoughts, uncertainty plaguing him as it had many times before.

* * *

Naruto had since said his goodbyes to Kakashi, heading towards the academy. Glancing up at the pale white sun that charmed the sky, tinting the clouds with a light grey shadow, he realised that morning had only just began to cast its gentle light over the sleeping village that still rest in navy blue remnants of night.

From the corner of his eye, the proud, red Hokage tower beckoned to him. Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips. He had the time. Naruto changed his course, heading towards the office to visit his grandfather figure, Hiruzen.

The thought intruded his peaceful state, " _Maybe Old Man Hokage will know more about these dreams, old people sleep a lot, right? If anyone understands dreams, it's gotta be them!"_ Naruto felt his mischievous grin warm his features.

"Oi, Old Man, are you here yet?" Naruto yelled with the gentle rap of his knuckles against the wooden door. It took only moments, Naruto watched as the door was opened by Hiruzen, a cheery smile greeting him.

"Ah, Naruto! What a pleasant surprise. It's good to see you're prepared so early for your classes." He offered, turning to the side and inviting Naruto into the room with a simple hand gesture.

"Well, I've been training with Kakashi-sensei today, that's why I gotta be up." Naruto grumbled, he'd forgotten the satisfaction that came with a long sleep in.  
" _Not that I've been getting much sleep anyways."_ He thought, the grumble just as audible in his thoughts.

"So, I hear. Tell me…" Hiruzen started, taking a seat behind his desk, "How is your training with Kakashi going? Does he make for a good instructor?" He asked, a caring smile still present on his face.

"Hm..." Naruto was seemingly thinking hard on the matter, " I'd say so, yeah. He takes his time to explain stuff differently to class at the academy. The stuff he teaches me seems way more useful!" He continued becoming surer of his answer as he spoke.

An embrace of laughter warmed the room, "Is that so? That's good to hear. I believe that Kakashi would be an even greater asset to the village he should he decide to pass on his brilliance to the younger generations." Hiruzen nodded, folding his arms together on the desk, his posture dignified and regal.

"Does that mean he won't be able to teach me anymore?" Naruto frowned, "I'll miss being able to hang out with Kakashi-sensei." He huffed, a little indignant. In their time together the two had gotten closer, Naruto had found himself idolizing Kakashi, he was a brilliant example of a powerful ninja that had managed to remain humble.

"Not necessarily. That would be at Kakashi's discretion. Who knows, you may even end up as his student, it will likely take me a few years just to convince him." Hiruzen replied, a chuckle of amusement following his words.

Naruto beamed up at the man seeing the humour in his words, "At first he didn't really seem to like it, but now Kakashi-sensei seems just as excited as I do!" He explained which somewhat surprised Hiruzen.

"Really? Well, isn't that quite something? I wouldn't have expected that type of behaviour from Kakashi." He nodded, laying back in his chair and relaxing into the conversation.

"But well, hey! Old Man, I wanted to ask you about something. Kakashi-sensei didn't know anything about it, he even thought I was making everything up. Though he did say he'll try to help me with learning some basic stuff with seals next time we train together. " Naruto rambled, his point getting lost among his words.

A laugh met Naruto's ears, "Slow down Naruto, what is it that you need of me?" Hiruzen questioned, earnestly gazing over at Naruto as he became flustered.

"It's sorta hard to explain." Naruto frowned, resting his hand under his chin trying to articulate the words in his mind before speaking, "Every other night I keep having this strange nightmare. Like, I'll fall, and I'll fall. It really feels like it's really happening!" Naruto animatedly explained with hand gestures, waving his arms to display falling.

"Then, I end up in this really, horrible water and there's these huge metal bars! They're even bigger than Konoha's walls!" He glanced up at Hiruzen to make sure he was listening before continuing, "Behind the bars is this giant red glowing eye in the dark…like it's a cage or something. it looked like the monster had orange fur but it's so dark that I can't be sure." Naruto did his best, hopefully looking over to Hiruzen for any signs of understanding.

He noticed an all too subtle movement, Hiruzen's expression seemed to flinch a fraction of an inch, just like Kakashi's had. It was too convenient. Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought but Hiruzen quickly caught on.

"That does sound rather frightening, doesn't it?" Hiruzen replied gently, holding his hand upon his chin, "Is that all that happens in the dreams, Naruto?" He asked, leaning forward with genuine interest.

"Well..." Naruto didn't know if it was worth mentioning, "Sometimes, like, uhh...I always take a shower when I wake up from a nightmare, right? Then there will be this big black seal on my stomach." He said, rubbing his tummy in circular patterns as if to illustrate his point.

"Can you remember what it looks like at all?" Hiruzen further interrogated. Naruto frowned, wondering what Hiruzen was looking for, if he wasn't mistaken it seemed as if Hiruzen understood what he was talking about, after all.

"I guess so, yeah, it looks kinda simple. Like a big spiral, y'know like the one on the back of Kakashi-sensei's jacket." Naruto explained, drawing a spiral with his finger tip in the air to illustrate the design.

" _As I thought..._ " Hiruzen considered for a moment, " _The night he was administered to the hospital after using the Kyuubi's chakra must be the cause of this. This is a troubling development."_ He thought, stroking his beard as if taking in Naruto's words to buy himself time to think.

"That would sound similar to the Uzumaki clan's logo that can be seen on the uniforms we wear in Konoha to signify our remembrance of the clan, yes." Hiruzen nodded with all the wisdom of a sage,  
"I wonder if this is a sign of your heritage, perhaps sparking an interest in seals, the Uzumaki were known for their prowess in the art after all." Hiruzen offered, a smile returning to his features.

"My clan were?" Naruto's eyes seemed to light up with curiosity, "Do you know anything about them?" His words fell heavy, a desperate yearning attached to them, "My clan, or the seals they used?" His longing was met with a stern shake of Hiruzen's head.

"I'm afraid they were quite secretive of their knowledge as all shinobi clans tend to be. Not only that, the Uzumaki clan were isolated far from the reaches of Konoha. I'm afraid their mastery was sacrificed along with their lives in the great war." Hiruzen's eyes closed, mournful of such a tragedy.

"Oh..." Naruto's dejected reply tore the colour from the room, painting it a sorrowed grey,  
"Well, what about my parents? If I was born in Konoha, someone's gotta know them, right?" Naruto bounced back, there was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place like an annoying itch that he just couldn't scratch.

A heavy sigh left Hiruzen and he reached for his pipe, indulging in the smoke that briefly enveloped the office to rid him of his stress.

"I'm afraid not Naruto, though it pains me that I cannot be of more assistance to you, I'm afraid I never had the pleasure of meeting your parents." Hiruzen's words were a calculated machine, "With the Uzumaki clan being completely eradicated in the war, there is no telling how many of them were lost. If either I or Kakashi learn anything more then we'll be sure to inform you." Hiruzen offered, hoping that after such a statement the matter would never rise again.

"Right..." Naruto muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, " _Something doesn't feel right. Old Man isn't acting like himself today. Kakashi-sensei seemed weird too. I guess ninja like them aren't asked about stuff like this? I guess it could be kinda hard to talk about."_ Naruto considered, unable to shake the strange feeling.

"Thanks for everything though, Old Man! I'd be super happy if you do manage to find out anything…y'know about my parents or family. I just...wonder what they looked like or if they were happy people." Naruto beamed, though the words stung at Hiruzen's guilty heart.

Hiruzen was a product of war. Overprotective or not, he would withhold the information that the Fourth Hokage, Minato, had a son for better or worse. He need not mention that Naruto was also the container of the Kyuubi. All in all, he made for an attractive prize. However, Hiruzen did not object to the idea that Naruto may stumble across his heritage, he had envisioned a meeting like this for many years now.

"Not a problem Naruto, now you run along to class! I won't have you blaming me for any lateness." Hiruzen chuckled, shooing Naruto out of his office with a playful gesture.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Naruto leapt out of his chair to his feet, dashing over to the door, "Cya later Old Man, I gotta go!" He yelled, barrelling out of the office, slamming it hurriedly behind him.

* * *

"Sasuke!" An excited voice called out to him.

"Oh? Making friends already, Sasuke?" Shisui asked with a mischievous smile, towering over Sasuke and leaning closer to his face hoping to get a rise out of the younger boy.

"Sort of. Morning, Naruto." To Sasuke's credit, he managed to bottle the annoying feelings of embarrassment and allowed Naruto to walk by his side.

"Wow Sasuke! I didn't realise you had two brothers." Naruto beamed, "I'm Naruto, what's your name?" He questioned with innocent curiosity though a confused frown dressed his face as Shisui stifled a laugh.

"I don't-" Sasuke started.

"I'm Shisui, Sasuke's eldest brother, nice to meet you Naruto. I hope you'll do your best in taking care of Sasuke for us." He interrupted, softly placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and letting out an amused chuckle, a satisfied smirk resting on his face as Sasuke's expression shifted to a humourless  
scowl.

"That's awesome! No wonder Iruka thinks you'll be top of the class, Sasuke! You must get to train together all the time!" Naruto looked like a rocket ready to launch, he was positively brimming with excitement, bouncing alongside the Uchiha on the way to the academy.

"Sometimes we get to. I'll admit, it does help a lot." Sasuke smiled softly, his lips tugging upwards only slightly, a warm laugh could be heard from behind him.

"It's good to hear you're doing well in class, Sasuke." Itachi praised, nodding towards the gates of the academy, "The two of you should hurry inside before you're late." He said, lightly resting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gently guiding him towards the gate.

"I'll see you tonight, Sasuke, have a good day. If we're available, then perhaps Shisui and I can help you with a few things." Itachi smiled, a serene sight that only made Sasuke's smirk easier to maintain.

"I don't see why not; I have a few meetings today but other than I should be free to show Sasuke the strength of a true shinobi." Shisui grinned, getting under Sasuke's skin had become one of his favourite pass times.

"I told you, once I'm done with the academy then I _will_ be a real shinobi!" Sasuke huffed, folding his arms in an indignant response. His reply was met by a carefree laugh and three shared smiles before Sasuke said his goodbyes, heading into the academy.

A twisting envy had gripped Naruto, " _Family really is amazing, isn't it?"_ He realised, then hurriedly trailed after Sasuke, "Cya later, Sasuke's brothers!" He yelled, the two Uchiha left shaking their heads at his behaviour.

Iruka had a way of making information seem so dry in comparison to Kakashi's one-on-one teachings. The man was kind but was so factual, so straight to the point that it was an overload of information to someone like Naruto who struggled to sit still for longer than five minutes unless interested in something.

Somewhere along the way, despite his best efforts, Naruto had zoned out. He was lost, flipping through the text book to at least learn _something_ from his day at the academy, even if it wasn't related to whatever it was Iruka was currently describing in painful amounts of detail. Naruto idly turned the page of the textbook, his hand resting on his cheek anchoring it lazily to his desk.

His eyes froze. Widening in terror for just a moment before the expression was expertly concealed yet understanding riddled him with dread as his eyes danced across the page. Unlike the common overly-wordy pages of the textbook, this full colour, double page presented a large image plastered across the two pages.

The Nine Tailed Fox.

Demonic red eyes illuminated the smoky blue night, the crimson glow hid any white of its eyes giving the colossal beast an unholy glare. Scorching fresh flames billowed at its feet, painting its blood matted orange fur with light from below and shadowing its menacingly arched back. Smouldering Smoke cowered, hugging its form and escaping to the sky to form thick black clouds. The fox was locked in a fearsome roar, declaring its dominance over mere mortal creatures to the heavens.

It was so eerily recognisable that Naruto could almost feel its breath against his face as he stared down at the image of the beast rampaging across Konoha.

" _This is..."_ He suddenly flipped the page, devouring the information regarding the event on the next pages with ceaseless fervour. The night the Kyuubi attacked was the same day as his birthday. it was the night that the Fourth Hokage and his red-haired wife lost their lives defending the village along with many other shinobi. Naruto's wide eyes were glued to the page, information coiled around his mind, torturing him with realisations, he read over it several times.

' _October 10th - The Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. In a single night, much of the village was decimated and as such the majority was reconstructed immediately after. The injury count of the night was too vast to be accurately recorded with a death count higher than any natural disaster to occur in the Fire Country._

 _During the event, both Lord Fourth - Namikaze Minato and Lord Third Sarutobi Hiruzen were crucial to repelling the might of the Kyuubi. After saving Konoha from a dense ball of black chakra, the Kyuubi disappeared along with Lord Fourth, it is at this time that many recounts of the night describe Namikaze Minato destroying the fox with the aid of his wife, Uzumaki Kushina. In several of these accounts it is stated that Lord Fourth- Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina were forced to sacrifice their lives in order to protect the village.'_

October 10th was his birthday. Dread dripped down his spine as his reality seemed to blur, his understanding wavering between trust and lies.

His palms felt clammy, a cold sweat threatening to consume his body. Naruto couldn't concentrate on the outside world around him, all he could hear was the quickening thud of his heartbeat sounding in his ears, he was overly aware of the awkward wet sounds his mouth made as he attempted to swallow.

" _There's no way. There's absolutely no way that any of this could be the truth."_ Naruto's thoughts came as a guttural growl, his fist clenching on his desk, his nose wrinkling from the force of his frown.

" _Old man, he wouldn't lie to me. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't lie to me. This book, it's gotta be filled with crap!"_ Denial raced across his features, he flipped the page in furious curiosity.  
" _Uzumaki Kushina is the first Uzumaki name I've learned, and she died on my birthday."_ He mused, the pieces of the puzzle aligning in his head. The next page consisted of information on Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

Spiky blonde hair, the exact same shade as his own. Blue eyes, too familiar to belong to a stranger and a wife that belonged to the Uzumaki clan. The two also died on his birthday, meaning he would've been made an orphan. Naruto stared down at the picture of Minato, at the picture of a man who could be his Father. He felt sick.

"Oi! Naruto, I said are you listening? Honestly, what are you like?" Iruka asked with a warm smile, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and snapping him from his stupor, "Don't worry, we'll be covering the Fourth Hokage next week. For now, let's try to get through some of this boring stuff, okay? It might appear on your exams." Iruka instructed with a kindness that shook away Naruto's inner struggle.

"...Right. Sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto muttered sheepishly, his voice breathy to disguise a sigh of relief, "I guess I was kinda in a world of my own." He offered a grin of embarrassment.

Iruka returned to the blackboard, continuing his lecture and allowing Naruto to once again be isolated to his thoughts.

" _It's a lot of stuff that could just be coincidence. I dunno. I can't go to Old Man or Kakashi-sensei about it. When I told them, they acted like they'd never seen anything like what I described but I even said it had orange fur, just like the nine tails! There's no way they could forget something like that."_ Naruto considered, a deep betrayal swelling at his every cell.

" _I need to find out more. I don't wanna believe that they've been lying to me all this time, that's way too scary. If it is true...it makes me wonder what else I don't know about Konoha."_ He shivered. The thoughts burdened him and he forced himself to look up at the blackboard, to focus on anything else in the world other than these feelings, even if he had to resort to paying attention to Iruka.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed he wasn't the only one that seemed troubled. To his right, Sasuke was glaring out of the window, the slight frown on his usually stoic face stood out like a flare in a midnight sky. To his left, Sakura's skin seemed a colourless white. Naruto sighed, resting his head on the desk.

Sakura gulped. It was the day she had been dreading.

"Alright class, settle down, good job on getting through that, I know it was a lot to take in." Iruka gestured, folding his arms over his chest, "As you know, today will be your entry level tests. This is just to gauge your current ability, there's nothing to worry about." Iruka smiled, looking over his enthusiastic students.

Sakura was not so nonchalant, " _I had been hoping to pass the academy by just studying hard. I should've known there would be performance tests too."_ She despaired, rolling her eyes before glancing around the room, her rosy bangs following her as she turned.

" _I don't wanna be embarrassed, but I've never had a fight in my life!"_ Her troubled green eyes continued to wander, " _What are people going to think of me if I get the worst scores?"_ Sakura felt an anxiousness begin to choke her breath away, she'd been bullied about small things in the past, the last thing she wanted was to give people a reason for it to happen again.

"Now, let's go. First, we'll be examining taijutsu in the courtyard. Follow me." Iruka ushered, waving his hand for them to leave the class with him as their lead.

Sakura paled, swallowing hard before she was unable to delay it any longer. She stood, " _I really should've practiced or something! It's just, I've always been much better with books than physical tests..."_ Sakura justified, dragging her feet a little and ending up near the back of the line.

The students were all stood in a horizontal line, shuffling and fidgeting in place, waiting for Iruka to begin their tests. the courtyard shared the same smoothed over dirt floor as the main streets of Konoha with a simple, forest green metal fence surrounding the perimeter. Trees whistled in the wind from the outskirts of the yard, the soothing sun ready to spectate the student's performance casting thick, black, mid-day shadows beneath them.

"Alright. First up!" Iruka gestured, looking over the nervous looking students, "Hm, let's see now..." His pointer finger tapped against his cheek while he held his chin in thought, until his dark brown eyes fell over Naruto who stood with his hands in his pockets, looking away from him in a way that mimicked Kakashi far too closely.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and..." Again, he surveyed the students, "Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka decided, watching as the two marched over to the centre of the grounds, Sasuke rolling his shoulders as he did.

Iruka was pleasantly surprised to see the two boys form a one-handed seal while facing each other, smirks of amusement on their face.

"Everyone, pay attention. The sign these two are making is known as the Seal of Confrontation. It's made with your dominant hand and used to show your willingness to fight. The seal signifies the first half of making a technique with both hands, it's the correct etiquette for duelling amongst comrades." Iruka lectured, giving his head a stern nod.

"Alright, if you're ready, then, begin!" Iruka ordered.

Sasuke kicked off his right foot, dust biting at his retreating ankle as he launched himself towards Naruto on the offensive. Naruto settled into a cautious guard determinately holding his ground, causing the two to instantly became locked in an exchange of blows in the centre of the courtyard. The student crowd gasped; eyes suddenly glued to the display.

"Hn." Sasuke's smirk met Naruto's mischievous grin.

Naruto ducked under a left-handed strike thrown by Sasuke, then shifted, his stance mimicking boxing as he launched a series of five rocket powered punches as a counter attack. Left, right, left, right, Sasuke avoided four of the blows with just his agility.

The fifth punch proved too much; Naruto's left fist clattered against Sasuke's right cheek sending him spinning backwards in place. Sasuke's body travelled with the momentum of the heavy hit, continuing to spin only to then lash out with a reverse back handed strike with his left hand, aiming for Naruto's jawline.

Naruto's eyes widened, surprised by Sasuke's quick recovery, he winced as the unorthodox counter caught him across the face, the force momentarily scrambling his vision. Naruto gasped, forcing himself to shake off the previous vicious blow but was barely able to bring his right wrist up in time to block Sasuke's powerful left footed round house kick that thundered against his arm.

Sasuke smirked. His left foot clapped against Naruto's arm and he used it as a platform, jumping and twisting his body into an acrobatic flip. He barrel-rolled, spinning into a right footed heel kick that hammered down, aiming for Naruto's left shoulder.

Startled, Naruto leapt backwards dodging the lethal kick and gaining ground; his blue eyes had flickered as quickly as they could manage but Naruto was unable to follow Sasuke's movements well enough to counter. Naruto found himself forced to hastily throw up his guard as Sasuke was upon him again, closing the distance in mere seconds.

Sasuke slugged Naruto with a ferocious punch to his right sided ribs, watching as Naruto growled in pain. Naruto Staggered backwards, his sandals crunching against the dirt floor as he back pedalled, focusing on keeping his arms held up in place, even as he wobbled backwards on the defensive.

A piercing pain shot through Naruto's exposed left ribs as Sasuke's right knee speared into him. He continued to lose ground, grunting and grimacing from the continued assault. Before Naruto could recompose himself, a punishing scissor kick from Sasuke decimated his 'x' shaped arms and he felt them separate under the weight of the consistent abuse. Naruto stumbled, trying to collect himself but his vision was only met with Sasuke's merciless fist.

Suddenly caught off guard, Sasuke watched as Naruto quickly ducked under his strike, stepping inside his guard, his body thrown off balance by the new close quarters. Naruto threw a devastating uppercut, the punch violently impacted Sasuke's chin, the sheer force of it propelled Sasuke back a few steps, it had carried Naruto's body weight behind it and had struck his jaw like a battering ram.

Fighting off the stars in his eyes, Sasuke shook his head. This time he was pushed into defending, his intercepting fist worked to counter punch after punch and this only seemed to frustrate Naruto. Sasuke calculated parrying hit after hit only to have Naruto suddenly crack at his stomach with an unexpected kick after using only his fists for the entire fight.

Naruto leapt on the opportunity, following the kick to Sasuke's body with a second shot at the same location. Sasuke huffed with amusement as the sound of Naruto grunting in annoyance met his ears, Sasuke had gracefully slipped backwards, easily evading the kick. His dark eyes widened, watching as Naruto jumped into a spontaneous drop kick, hoping the extended range was enough to catch his opponent off guard.

Despite falling to his back, Naruto's kick sailed harmlessly just out range. Before he could jump to his feet, Naruto rolled to the right just in time to watch Sasuke's fist smash into the floor where his head had previously been. Using his roll, Naruto sprung into a handstand, then twisted his body as Sasuke raced over to him. Naruto landed on his feet just in time for Sasuke drawing near, warding him off with a quick left handed jab.

He felt Sasuke ensnare his outstretched arm with both hands, "Woah!" He let out in surprise as Sasuke pulled him close, he felt two powerful kicks crash against his right side then Sasuke released his grip on Naruto's arm as his third kick struck sending Naruto twirling through the air in recoil.

The student crowd watched in silent awe, their mouths hung open as if resting on broken hinges, none of them were willing to speak in case they missed a single moment of the fight that was currently taking place. They watched on. Naruto rolled along the floor to absorb the momentum from the fierce barrage of kicks only to pounce up again, combating Sasuke on equal terms an instant later.

" _Could I really move like this?!"_ Sakura's eyes shimmered with disbelief, a shiver ran through her,  
" _The movements all seem so beautiful...sure I would expect trained shinobi to move like this but not people my age! Forget the books, I need to train a lot harder from now on!_ " She was completely overwhelmed with inspiration.

Meanwhile, Sasuke violently kicked towards Naruto's left thigh, then his body gracefully pivoted as soon as he felt the kick sail through the air. Sasuke's gave a second attempt, striking out again with his favoured right leg but Naruto's body twisted expertly to avoid yet another blow.

Suddenly, Sasuke shifted momentum, flipping over Naruto. Naruto's eyes raced in realisation, following Sasuke as he sailed over head. Naruto didn't hesitate. He threw his hands up, blocking Sasuke's right legged kick that struck down from above while Sasuke was mid-air.

Sasuke was prepared to follow up with his left leg when his eyes widened in shock, his balance stolen from him when he felt Naruto wrench him from the sky, grabbing him from behind his left knee and throwing him across the courtyard. Sasuke landed elegantly, flipping into a backwards hand spring putting some distance between the two of them. He stared at Naruto with anticipation from across the yard.

Naruto grinned, ignoring the cheering crowd to his left, there were moments of silence, the suspense settling for moments that felt like years. Naruto roared out a battle cry, charging Sasuke. Naruto favoured his fists, throwing a barrage of punches that were all met with Sasuke's hastily formed parries. Naruto suddenly slid to the ground, aiming to sweep out Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke's black eyes blinked as the blonde dipped out of view, though thanks to his trained reactions, he easily flipped over the attack with a cartwheel and countered as Naruto scrambled back to his feet to face him.

Kicks danced around Naruto from all sides, Sasuke was clearly the more agile of the two and he continued to acrobatically pressure Naruto from all sides, even going as far to attack from the air and at Naruto's feet.

Naruto's body was beginning to sting from guarding of the attacks, his teeth gritting as he maintained his defences. Sasuke attempted to flip around him but Naruto seized him by his shirt, shutting him down swinging him back into plain sight. With his hold on Sasuke, Naruto buried his right hand deep within his ribs, condensing the blunt force of a homing missile into his opponent's stomach, knocking the wind clean out of Sasuke.

Another vicious punch came and Sasuke barely managed to evade while gasping hungrily for air, he still caught some of the strike against his left shoulder. The impact of the hit caused his usually pristine footwork to become sloppy as he staggered backward.

Before his stumble could be capitalized upon, Sasuke leant forward. His hands were planted on the dirt ground and he used the new pose to launch out several kicks, rotating his palms against the floor to reposition, his body orchestrating a graceful gymnastic taijutsu.

The sound of limbs clapping against one another continued throughout the courtyard, the two of them panting heavily as they struggled to keep up with their gruelling bout. They charged at one another, fists cocked back in anticipation.

Their fists struck true, colliding into each other's cheek and sending them barrelling away from one another, skidding backwards. The two slid into a crouching position to slow the momentum, looking up with amused yet exhausted expressions.

"Alright! I think it's safe to call this match a draw!" Iruka yelled a beaming grin of pride on his face, his back to the crowd of students.

Iruka turned to face the cheering crowd, scratching the back of his head in uncertainty. The students were staring out at the courtyard turned battlefield, admiration in their eyes.

"So, uh...who wants to go next?" Iruka tried, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"That was so cool!" A civilian boy erupted, dismissing the question entirely.

"We're gunna get to learn how to do _that_?" Another yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, Sensei! I wanna learn to fight like that too!" An enthusiastic girl bellowed with excitement.

Sakura remained silent, her head sinking lower into her dress like a turtle withdrawing into its shell. She tuned out the class, staring at Sasuke, her hands cupped together in front of her chest from the excitement of the fight.

" _I'll get better at taijutsu no matter what."_ She promised herself, nodding to seal the deal, " _But right now I'll look stupid compared to that!"_ Sakura gulped wanting to hide away from the world.

"Oh! We have a volunteer, Haruno Sakura and hm... let's see..." Iruka announced causing Sakura to shy up, mortified, her spring green eyes widening at hearing her name called.

"W-wait? Me?" She yelled incredulously, "...I don't think I'll be any good. I've never practiced anything like this!" Sakura argued defensively, covering her body with her arms trying to disappear.

"You'll be fine Sakura, stop complaining! You've got this!" Ino interrupted, patting her on the back in an accidently heavy-handed manner, "I'm rooting for you!" She cheered with a lovable grin.

Sakura hadn't even heard the name Iruka had declared as her opponent. In the centre of the courtyard she nervously presented her Seal of Confrontation to the shaggy looking brunette that stood in front of her. He looked just as hesitant.

"Sensei...I really don't wanna hit a girl. This isn't fair. Can't I fight another boy?" He whined, looking to Iruka with pleading brown eyes.

"Are you saying that Sakura isn't a worthy opponent for you?" Iruka asked, his hands on his hips,  
"You should never underestimate a kunoichi." Iruka warned sternly, folding his arms over his chest with a frown, hoping to appear authoritative.

"Wait, you don't wanna fight me just cause I'm a girl?" Sakura questioned, her eyes narrowing at the boy. A fire had been lit, a deep scowl laced her brows together and her fist was raised in anger.

"Hey...that's not what I sa-"

"Begin!" Iruka declared, leaping out of the way and leaving the boy to fend for himself.

"I'll teach you to look down on me!" She roared, hammering away at the boy's arms that were held up defensively. Sakura's punches lacked any real strength or technique and the crowd shared a carefree laugh as the boy continued to mutter apologies from behind his arms.

Even Naruto and Sasuke shared a huff of amusement as they made their way back into the line.

"What do you say class, there's a clear winner right?" Iruka laughed, a cheery expression on his face.

"Yeah!"

"Go Sakura!"

"You've got him beat!"

They hollered in response. Iruka shook his head. It was days like these that made his life as a teacher so precious. He raised his hand in the air, noting that he'd have to give the poor boy a chance against someone he felt more comfortable with.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura!" He bellowed and the yard exploded with cheering and laughter.

Sakura's anger fizzled away, she pointed to herself in confusion, "Who, me?" She asked innocently, it was clear that Sakura had zoned out, losing herself to her anger while thumping away at the poor boy.

"I'm just glad that's over..." The civilian boy grumbled, shuffling back to the line as inconspicuously as he could manage.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a light smile settling on his face. He was content.

" _Maybe I'll tell Itachi about my fight with Naruto."_ Sasuke's excitement crept over him at the chance to seek his brother's acknowledgement.  
" _Hopefully I get to practice with him and Shisui again tonight, I won't settle for a draw next time."_ There was a determined melody to his thoughts as he remained blissfully unaware of the inner workings of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

In stark contrast to the carefree academy, the room Shisui found himself in was burdened with the whispers of forbidden politics. He knelt low, suited in his ANBU attire in a room surrounded by the commanding forces of Konoha.

"You wished to speak with us, Uchiha Shisui?" The cold tone was unfamiliar from Hiruzen, "With such a meeting being held, I'd imagine the circumstances have become dire." Hiruzen started the meeting, bypassing any unnecessary small talk.

Shisui nodded his head, the motion was slow, as if the weight of the world was crashing against his shoulders.

"Then how are we to proceed from here?" Hiruzen bluntly questioned, a concerned expression cemented on his features.

"The rest of the clan fail to see reason..." Shisui looked up, the shadows of his mask darkening his eyes, "They've lost themselves to their pride, arrogance and their ambition. I can only think of three ways to stop the coup, even after my time working as a double agent." He stated, the burden of his weary mind hanging on his every word.

"Continue." Hiruzen ordered before smoking, a brow raising in curiosity.

"The first would be a formal meeting with the Uchiha clan and the other clan heads, as well as yourselves. The Uchiha believe that they, as a founding clan of Konoha shouldn't be sheltered in a clan compound. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that my clan look down on the other clans here in Konoha. The Uchiha were integral to the creation of Konoha, after all. The only way to appease their beliefs on this would be to formally state it and allow the Uchiha to held above the other clans." Shisui explained, carefully gauging the reactions of his audience.

"Something like that would no doubt cause unrest among all other clans within the village, favouring one clan wouldn't be wise. The Senju clan are sadly no longer with us with the exception being my pupil Tsunade however they too would likely share a compound in our modern-day society." Hiruzen reasoned.

"They too were founding fathers of this village, but this is a place in which all are to be treated as equal as possible. I am not foolish enough to be blissfully ignorant of disparities among Konoha's inhabitants, the Uchiha suffering from the accusations of the nine tails attack being one of those cases." Hiruzen sagely nodded, urging Shisui to carry on.

"Secondly...I intended to use the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan against the leaders of the clan. The elders along with the clan head will be present in a meeting next week, I would use that time to take the stage, using my eyes to cast a powerful genjutsu in order to have them change their ways." Shisui's steely expression met the surprise of the room, his determination unmoving.

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" Hiruzen repeated, requesting further information.

"It's an evolutionary state of the Sharingan, with it, further prowess is unlocked. It can't be matched by the regular Sharingan." Shisui boasted the capabilities of his eyes, hoping to lure in the members of the room.

The sound of Hiruzen's pipe being set down broke the silence, "Show me. Forgive my reservations of disbelief but this ability seems much too convenient given our situation." Hiruzen ordered, a hardened expression dressing his face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Then please, turn your eyes away from my line of sight. Much like the Sharingan, the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan rely heavily on eye contact. I won't allow my loyalty to Konoha to be questioned." Shisui requested and the participants of the meeting shared hesitation before granting a nod of approval, their eyes focused on various areas of the room.

A shiver of deception snaked along Shisui's spine.

" _This has gone smoother than I could've hoped. My genjutsu doesn't require eye contact and unlike regular genjutsu it won't affect the senses but the mind directly. A person won't even realise that it has been cast on them."_ Shisui removed his mask with bated breath.

His crimson eyes span, the three black tomoe forming together in unison, a unique magatama forming an inky black pattern in his eyes similar to a shuriken. Shisui slowly faced his eyes to the floor allowing the rest of the room to examine his eyes.

"With these eyes, I'm able to cast a powerful genjutsu, its name is..." Shisui felt a moment of uncertainty grip him before he crushed it, imprisoning it in the depths of his being.

"Kotoamatsukami."Shisui finally uttered.

"Before it comes to that though, I want to avoid turning on my own clan if possible. My third and final idea was that..." Shisui looked upward, his eyes back to their standard black, "That you please allow me to become the Fifth Hokage!" He announced with unwavering certainty.

The silence was broken by gasps.

"That is certainly a bold request, especially for an Uchiha. I admit, I am at least open to entertain the idea due to the strength you've displayed during your career. Such a thing is a requisite for becoming Hokage. Leading Konoha requires a silent demand of respect from our rivals. An Uchiha in name alone fills most of these roles, that and your loyalty remains unquestionable." Danzo summarised his thoughts then narrowed his exposed left eye.

"However, what makes you more eligible than the clan head of the Uchiha? To place you as Hokage would no doubt sow further seeds of unrest. The Uchiha will stumble into a state of civil war with yourself and Uchiha Fugaku as the leading parties and Konoha would pay the price of these transgressions." Danzo systematically picked apart the idea though crossed his arms, waiting to hear Shisui's response.

"I had thought of that. I would explain to the clan that Uchiha Fugaku is the rightful clan head and as such should continue to lead the clan. With me becoming Hokage I'd argue that we would be able to strengthen our ties and political impact on Konoha without causing disturbance. That, and the other clan heads likely wouldn't approve of another clan head suddenly being ushered in as Hokage even if Fugaku was a likely candidate for the position of Fourth Hokage." Shisui shot back, looking to Hiruzen in order to seek reinforcement.

"Hm...I think you would make an excellent Hokage Shisui, as far as I can remember, Uchiha Madara was said to become Second Hokage before Tobirama-sensei was granted the position in his stead. Perhaps the time has come to finally instate an Uchiha as is long deserved. Having an Uchiha that is willing to put Konoha before even their own blood eases my troubled heart." Hiruzen spoke, eyeing Shisui with a dry seriousness, he had learned that choosing a successor was no easy task.

Something urged him on, a feeling, a sensation, perhaps the will of fire itself?

"I would be prepared to accept you as the Fifth Hokage, Uchiha Shisui." Hiruzen announced boldly, earning the hardened gaze of his advisers.

"At this point in time I am uncertain. I will rest my better judgment on one condition." Danzo's voice pierced the room, an authority in his tone as he offered the ultimatum.

"That's to be expected, what is your condition?" Shisui asked, standing to full height.

"We are to be your advisors, from the shadows if necessary. The previous Hokage was a talented shinobi, as are you." Danzo began, "However." His eye narrowed into a dangerous glare, "Namikaze Minato died much too young. He died a hero due to unnatural circumstance, yet, Minato failed to realise his value to Konoha." His cynical words were unchallenged.

"Minato was Konoha's greatest resource whether he chose to accept it or not. As Hokage, you will become a priceless piece of the puzzle, the most capable and valued member of our village. Senseless sacrifice and heroism are not a Hokage's task and many lives will be valued less than your own. To become a leader is to acknowledge these facts and inspire the inhabitants of Konoha to excel where you cannot, to drive forward past wrong and right with the single ambition of benefitting Konoha. We will be your guides along this path." Danzo lectured, his obsessive patriotism as inspiring as it was unnerving.

"I accept." Shisui bowed his head slightly in a show of respect, "Your wisdom is more than welcome, and I would appreciate your insight as well, Hokage-sama." Shisui turned to Hiruzen who nodded in return before letting out a chuckle.

"I suppose from now on it shall once again be Lord Third." Hiruzen clapped his hands together merrily, "Let us start preparations tomorrow. For now, you should spread the good word to the members of the Uchiha clan, perhaps the seeds of harmony may flourish into a tree of prosperity." He boomed, his spirits clearly uplifted.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" Shisui bowed low, he pushed down his guilt, accepting the circumstances that he had carefully orchestrated, "Thank you for your approval, elders." He bowed once again to Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

* * *

"An interesting development has occurred." a raspy voice spoke, its melody sinking into the darkness of an eerie cave located on the outskirts of Konoha's forests.

"And what may that be?" Came the deep reply.

"Uchiha Shisui will be the Fifth Hokage starting from tomorrow." The strange man stated, half of his body submerged in the ground.

"Unexpected." The man paced to the exit of the cave, setting his sights on the proud walls of Konoha, "I suppose we must adjust. I wouldn't have expected something like this, I suppose I have to give Konoha more credit." The man mused his low tone grumbling through the depths of the cave.

"Actually, it would seem as if Shisui used the powers of his Mangekyou Sharingan during his explanation of his abilities. He has deceived the elders of the village. A genjutsu cast with the Sharingan that doesn't require eye contact is a frightening thing." The raspy voice explained.

"Even you'll have to watch out for something like that!" An overly enthusiastic voice took over, the two sides of the strange plant like man having contrasting personalities.

"It's not a matter of concern. For now, stay here. I think I'll greet the new Hokage to congratulate his achievements." The words were dry, laced with a hint of humour, a smile hidden beneath a swirling orange mask.

* * *

Hey! Sorry about the delay on this one, I've been scratching my head over the details and pacing trying to make this story as best as I can and as such the release of this chapter took a while. To be honest, most of this chapter was done for the longest time, it came down to simply re-arranging and rewording which really struggles to hold my attention at times.

I would love to hear what you think of this chapter, especially the fight scene and the hopefully shocking reveal at the end! As always thank you for all of your support!

-MM


End file.
